Mimi's Dad!
by Liraaz
Summary: ¿Desde cuando el señor Tachikawa pasó a ser una persona tan intimidante?, ¿Quién era él y qué le habían hecho? Matt nunca ha tratado, ni querido y mucho menos buscado agradarle a los demás, pero todo cambia cuando tiene que gustarle a sus suegros.
1. Las primeras apariencias cuentan

_Digimon no me pertenece. Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro._

**Notas de autor:** He aquí donde mi barco zarpa rumbo a un longfic. Al fin algo largo escrito por mí, la verdad soy muy floja e inconstante. Y le sumo otro gran defecto que tiendo a perder el interés rápidamente, cómo aquel fanfic que terminé por eliminando porque ya no me interesó seguirlo.

Espero que con esta historia todo sea distinto. Tengo muchas ganas de escribirla y llevarla a cabo y le sumo la presión de Mew y Len, ambas son unas chilenas locas cómo cabras que no dejan en paz a esta mexicana que es tan seria y tan frágil.

En este fic aparecerá cómo pareja principal Mimato y como secundaria un Taiora. Gracias por leer, aguantarme y seguir leyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Meem's Dad!<strong>

Las primeras apariencias cuentan.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>—Pero ellos ya me conocen —era su quinto pretexto en menos de diez minutos. No encontraba cómo zafarse de esa situación en la que su muy querida novia lo estaba metiendo poco a poco.<p>

—Ya te dije que sí te conocen —una venita de su frente comenzaba a palpitar. Yamato ya la estaba irritando —Esa excusa tampoco te sirve. Te conocen cómo un amigo mío, no cómo MÍ NOVIO.

Mimi Tachikawa hizo énfasis en esas dos últimas palabras. Quería enmarcar eso en la mente del chico ya que estaba cansada de escuchar las bobas excusas que el rubio le daba. En parte sabía que era porque el chico era muy tímido y le daba pena ir a la cena de aniversario de sus padres.

—Yama —. Demonios utilizó ese tono de voz que a él le hacía daño —Para mí es importante que vayas —titubeó un momento y bajó la vista —Pero si aún no te sientes listo para eso, dímelo y yo lo entenderé.

Prefería mil veces que le hablara con la verdad. No que le mintiera. Por más dolorosa que sea su respuesta ella lo entendería, no podía obligarlo por más importante que sea el compromiso. Tenía poco más de un mes saliendo con él, y cómo su relación era totalmente distinta a las que anteriormente tuvo, por eso sintió que era momento ideal para decirle a sus padres: "este es mi novio, del que tanto les he hablado".

Pero si las cosas no se daban cómo ella quería, esperaría hasta que él estuviera seguro.

—Bien —con total delicadeza dirigió su mano a la barbilla de la chica y la alzó levemente. Lo necesario para verla a los ojos —Iré —le sonrió.

Ver la expresión de Mimi. Sentir su alegría ante una sola palabra que salió de sus labios no tenía precio. Sus ojos se iluminaron y enseguida saltó a abrazarlo fuertemente por el cuello. La chica exclamó una y otra vez su agradecimiento y lo mucho que lo quería.

Él al principio no se sentía a gusto con la idea. Le parecía demasiado pronto, pero en realidad él quería una relación seria con la castaña, además… tarde o temprano tendría que presentarse con sus suegros.

No sería tan malo.

—Te quiero —murmuró la castaña antes de hacer contacto con los labios de Matt.

Definitivo, no sería malo.

* * *

><p>Frunció el ceño al ver llegar a su delicada hija de la mano de un rubio. Un rubio con un aire de rebeldía; su vestimenta no le ayudaba en mucho. Una chaqueta negra de cuero, junto con esa mirada inexpresiva.<p>

¿Qué intensiones tenía con su princesa? De seguro no las mejores, se quería aprovechar de la inocencia de su hija. Estaba siendo muy prejuicioso, demasiado. Pero era un hecho que ese chico no le gustaba para su hija.

—Papá. Mamá —habló la castaña cuando se acercó a sus padres —El es Matt Ishida —su sonrisa era enorme, sus ojos brillaban.

—Mucho gusto Matt —pronunció emocionada Satoe. La señora había sido simpática y le había regalado una amable sonrisa. Sus gestos y sus movimientos expresaban felicidad; había cerrado los ojos al momento de hablar y juntado sus manos frente a su rostro.

En cambio Keisuke permanecía serio.

—El gusto es mío —fue cortés. Extendió su mano para saludar a los padres de Mimi. Primero a la Satoe.

Miró por unos segundos la mano que el rubio le había extendido. Descubriría sus verdaderas intensiones.

—Un placer —dijo al fin, aceptando el saludo.

Satoe en cambio miraba de buena manera al novio de su hija y a su relación, que ya creía que era romántica. El joven era guapo y tenía personalidad; era el chico rudo y tierno con el que toda chica soñaba. Además con esos ojos azules quién podría negarse ante sus encantos.

Cómo de película.

Mimi se había tardado en hacerse su novia. Pensó, ya que había recordado que desde niños eran amigos, habían crecido todos juntos —Tai, Sora—.

Estaba tenso. Porque la primera impresión que tuvo fue que no le agradó para nada a su suegro. La señora Tachikawa había sido amable con él, pero el señor era distinto. Fue frío y demasiado serio.

Era normal, los papás son celosos con sus hijas. Las iban a proteger y cuidar siempre. Eso es entendible, cotidiano y normal. Aunque no lo demostrara los nervios se lo estaban comiendo por dentro pero sería mejor que pusiera orden a sus pensamientos e intentara actuar de manera natural, ser educado y hablar lo necesario y hacerlo de manera correcta.

¿Qué le había hecho Mimi para que él empezara actuar de esa manera? Quién sabe. El antiguo Matt no intentaba caerle bien a la gente y ahora estaba intentando eso.

—¿Cuántos años de casados cumplen? —intentó hacer charla. Ser simpático y de más cosas.

—Veinte hermosos años —respondió una romántica Satoe.

Durante varios minutos Matt escuchó atento la entusiasmada charla de la señora Tachikawa. Le habló de cuando ella y su marido se conocieron. La mujer emergía tanta alegría a sus palabras y a sus gestos, viéndola bien era muy parecida a Mimi en ese aspecto, ambas risueñas, soñadoras y románticas. La castaña, Satoe y él mantenían una charla, en cambio Keisuke permanecía callado y solo se limitaba a afirmar cosas que su esposa le preguntaba.

Su suegro iba a ser difícil. Pensó.

—¿Tú cuántos años tienes Matt? —sería directo con el chico.

—Diecinueve —simple y directo. Cómo una bala.

—Un año mayor que tú Mimi —analizó. Otra cosa mala a su favor.

—Oh querido. Pero si el amor no tiene edad, ni posición social —la mujer parecía vivir en una burbuja. Todo era algodones de azúcar rosa.

El señor Tachikawa le sonrió tiernamente a su mujer. No era parte de él llevarle la contra y mucho menos en este día tan especial. Un año no era demasiado, pero lo que él quería era buscar más "peros" a la relación que su hija llevaba con ese rubio. Y por qué no. Demostrar que ambos contrastaban.

—¿Mamá ya te había contado que Matt canta? —intentó cambiar de tema. Pero le fue contraproducente.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con tal fuerza. El rubio era una caja de sorpresas; además de todo, tenía talento, todo iba acorde a la película que se había imaginado; él un rockstar que encuentra el amor verdadero en una dulce y tierna chica.

Keisuke puso más atención de lo normal a la conversación. Trataba de sacar algo.

—¿Qué cantas? —. Sonó totalmente emocionada. El rubio parpadeó de la impresión mientras se recargaba en respaldo de la silla. Sí que Satoe era emotiva.

—Rock —articuló levemente —Tengo una banda de rock.

La mujer abrió completamente la boca… Todo lo que se imaginaba se cumplía, el chico era un rockstar. Chilló emocionada…

¿Ese chico con el que su hija salía era una estrella de rock? De seguro estaba rodeado por chicas locas en cada presentación. Estos tipos tienen fama de ser mujeriegos. Por eso Mimi anda ilusionada, solo porque este chico canta un par de canciones. Habían criado a su hija dentro de una burbuja. Ella es tan dulce e inocente. Confiaba en toda la gente, menos mal que tenía a su padre a lado.

De seguro ese muchacho le había cantado bonito al oído y su hija cayó rendida a sus pies. Pero, ¿A cuántas mujeres les habría hecho lo mismo? Yamato Ishida tenía un aire de rebeldía, cómo buen cantante de rock. Su mirada era fría y distante.

Él era oscuro. Mimi era tan rosa. Ambos contrastan.

—¿Cantante de rock? —Inquirió —De seguro te la pasas rodeado por muchas chicas —. El rubio arqueó una ceja ante los comentarios del señor Tachikawa.

—Ee-es que…

De nuevo los nervios invadieron su ser.

—Sin mencionar que los cantantes de rock llevan una vida llena de excesos —. Empezó a recordad la larga lista de rockeros que usaban drogas. Se alcoholizaban y vivían la vida loca. ¿Qué tal si él llevaba a su princesa a ese grado?

No lo permitiría.

Matt comenzó a sudar. Con solo dos comentarios que hizo el padre de Mimi, confirmó, aún más, lo que desde el principio notó. Lo repudiaba, lo quería lejos de su hija. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, no podía ni hablar ni defenderse, él no era ninguna de las cosas que el señor había dicho.

Pero, simplemente no pudo replicar. Las palabras no le salían.

¿Desde cuándo el señor Tachikawa pasó a ser tan intimidante? Ah sí, desde que se hizo novio de la castaña. Antes de eso, Keisuke era tan amable y tan emotivo cómo su esposa. Ahora era todo lo contrario.

Sintió como ella, Mimi, le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa. La chica la apretó, tratando de tranquilizarlo y decirle que las cosas irían bien, que le diera tiempo a su padre.

—Mamá, papá —habló la castaña —Este es un pequeño obsequio de parte de Matt y mía —extendió su mano para darle a su madre una cajita roja. Y a su padre otra caja del mismo color.

—¡Es hermoso! —exclamó Satoe emocionada. Ella había abierto rápidamente la caja, le gustaban los regalos —¡Ustedes dos merecen un enorme abrazo! —. Se levantó de su asiento para dar un abrazo de grupo a los chicos —Gracias.

En verdad le gustó la fina cadena de plata que le habían regalado.

—Matt tuvo la idea de todo. ¿No es así Matt? —, el rubio miró a la castaña. Ella le sonreía y comprendió todo; lo dejaría parado cómo un santo. Pero él no podía mentir así.

—Si es así, bienvenido seas a la familia —Satoe abrazó al chico con fuerza. Ya estaba empezando a tener buenos detalles con todos los miembros de su familia. Yamato no pudo desmentir nada, porque la señora estuvo agradeciendo una y otra vez el gesto. Además que estuvo alabando su detalle.

—¿Te gustó el tuyo papá? —preguntó sonriente Mimi —Matt me ayudó a escoger tu reloj.

Su papá asistió con la cabeza.

—Deja lo veo —Su esposa le arrebató la caja, prácticamente de las manos para verlo —¡No puede ser! —exclamó —Es hermoso, que buen gusto tienes Matt. Mi esposo quería un reloj, este es perfecto.

Keisuke notó, de nuevo, el amor que le tiene su hija a ese chico rubio. No sabía si su hija le había mentido respecto a los regalos solo por hacerlo quedar bien. Pero era un hecho que ella miraba distinto a ese chico.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Sus ojos brillaban y lo miraba de esa forma. Todo era más fácil cuando creía que los niños tenían gérmenes. ¿Sería diferente esta relación? En verdad su princesa estaba creciendo.

No. No. No tenía por qué ser distinto, de los antiguos novios de su hija, este era más diferente a ella. Por ser tan distintos no durarían ni cinco meses. El podría dormir tranquilo, porque hasta el momento nadie había sido digno de su hija.

Sonrió despreocupadamente. Teniendo la certeza que el tiempo le daría la razón.

* * *

><p>HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Espero que les haya gustado. Porque yo soy mala para esto, pero nótese que tenía la gran presión de Mew encima. Ella me maltrata, dice que me va a agarrar a patadas, que me torturara si no le doy Mimatos :( es una bruja! se pasa.<p>

Si no recibo 10 reviews no sigo. No se crean. XDPARA TI MEW que sé que leerás primero esto, porque no sé quién te pegó la maña. Espero que les haya gustado, la idea no está tan loca, digo nada más jugaré con la salud mental de Mett, pero tendré piedad, yo lo amo y no lo torturaré. Mentira, es que es tan normal que los padres se pongan nerviosos. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia, yo quería distribuirlos bien limpiamente pero Mew me agarró a latigazos y me dijo: Hazla a la TAI, las mejores cosas salen cuando no las planeas. Weelll, en realidad tengo en manuscrito los primero cuatro capítulos.

Para el próximo habrá taiora. Recuerden que este es el primer capítulo y la historia empieza a tomar más rumbo adelante. BITE ME SUUUUUUUUUUN del parraaaaal!

La verdad. Me pareció bien que Keisuke comenzará a temerle al cantante de rock, por las drogas y las mujeres. Pero es que él debe de cuidar a su hijita (?) Satoe ya lo vio de la manera mejor posible; ella soñó con el chico rudo. juju..

Es gracioso porque Keisuke siempre fue así todo sumiso. Lalala. El detalle de Mimi fue lindo pero fue mejor que Satoe no dejara hablar a Matt y le abriera las puertas a su casa, es que es perfecto, que madre no lo aceptaría?

Reviews, críticas y sugerencias bienvenidas.


	2. Malas intensiones El león es

_Digimon no me pertenece. _

**Notas de autor: **¿Disculpen la tardanza? Claro que no, lo subí hace poquito más de diez días. Pero me puse a escribir debido a un trato que hice por debajo del agua con la señorita miutu. Si la doctora cachonda actualizaba Eat you up el domingo, yo también actualizaba y publicaba otro fic.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<br>**

**Malas intensiones. El león sí es como lo pintan.**

* * *

><p>Cinco meses. El lapso estaba por terminar, según él.<p>

Se sentó en su sofá dispuesto a leer el periódico. Su mujer no estaba y su hija estaba encerrada en su habitación, y por el poco ruido supuso que estaba dormida. Así debería de ser toda la vida; él tranquilo tomando una taza de café mientras leía en su tranquila y cómoda casa, donde todo era armonía.

Y todo era mejor cuando ese rubio no estaba en casa o cuando su hija NO salía con él. Desde el primer día que conoció al novio de su pequeña, le dio menos de seis meses a la relación, de eso habían pasado cinco ¿Qué esperaban? Sin duda, que su hija esté encerrada en su habitación sin intensiones de salir pintaba para que pronto culminara esa relación.

Le dio un pequeño sorbo al café y comenzó a leer el diario. Sonreía ante el hecho de que la era de Yamato Ishida terminaría. Aunque… con los otros chicos había durado menos, ah pero estos no eran cantantes.

Esa era la diferencia.

—Papá —¿Cuándo había salido de su habitación? —iré al cine con Matt —su hija sonreía.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, más tarde pasará por mí.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Mamá dijo que te diría, pero veo que no lo hizo.

—No me dijo —su perfecto día estaba siendo arruinado.

—¿Puedo ir? —le sonrió, mientras ponía esa mirada de niña de seis años para lograr convencerlo —¡Eres el mejor! —lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al obtener una afirmación por parte de su padre.

Su hija siempre mantuvo una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Cómo iba ser él, su padre, la persona que se la borrara. No estaba para nada contento con la idea de que volviera a salir con ese chico, pero si había soportado meses, un día más no costaba nada.

Pero si lo pensaba poquito, Mimi se veía feliz y entusiasmada con ese muchacho. ¿Él era diferente a todos los demás? Cuando salían, ella regresaba a casa contenta. El rubio la hacía feliz.

¿Dejaría a un lado el repudio hacia Matt por la felicidad de su princesa? El chico hasta el momento se había comportado bien, ninguna falta grave, eran más las sonrisas y el buen humor que albergaba su hija estando con él. Era obvio que ella estaba más que enamorada del chico, pero ¿Él de ella? No lo sabía.

Por más digno que sea su comportamiento, su corazón de padre se reusaba a aceptarlo, por rudo, por rockstar y por ser tan diferente de la castaña. Es un tipo inexpresivo, ella es cariñosa. Y también lo obligaba a pensar que las verdaderas intensiones de ese rubio para su hija eran malas.

Pero Mimi no estaba sola.

* * *

><p>—¡Tai que gusto verte! — exclamó la pelirroja al abrir la puerta —pasa.<p>

Se hizo a un lado para que el moreno pudiese entrar.

—Qué mal amigo eres, me tenías abandonada —se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a Tai.

—Pues si tú —el chico entrecerró los ojos —eres la peor mejor amiga que se puede tener.

—Nunca se te quitó lo odioso —la pelirroja negó levemente con la vista baja.

—Y a ti lo maleducada, ¿Así es cómo recibes a tu mejor amigo? —el moreno extendió sus brazos. Sora sonrió ante tal comentario, lo había echado mucho de menos.

—Okay, desde el principio; ¡Bienvenido a la ciudad peor mejor amigo del universo! — lo abrazó fuertemente, Tai le correspondió el gesto —no fuiste capaz de enviarme un mensaje de texto diciéndome cómo te iba en el torneo.

—¿Algún día dejarás de reclamármelo? —el igual la abrazó con enjundia. Él también la había extrañado; fueron dos semanas lejos de casa y de sus amigos.

—Esto es apenas el principio —sonrió.

—Igual te extrañé, no más que tú a mí, pero lo hice.

—Eres un pesado.

Cuando se separaron ambos soltaron una enorme carcajada. Todo seguía siendo cómo antes, la forma en que se llevaban, reían, jugaban y seguían siendo los mejores amigos. Tai había salido por dos semanas de la ciudad para irse a un torneo de fútbol de la escuela.

Y ambos se hicieron falta mutuamente.

—Pero cuéntame cómo te fue.

—¿Qué dices si mejor vamos a tomar algo y te cuento?

Momento, ¿Por qué no salía con Matt y con los demás?, ¿Por qué solamente con ella?

—¿Los chicos ya saben que estás aquí? —formuló rápidamente.

—Solo Kari —respondió —vamos Sora, no te pasará nada, es ir a cenar cómo amigos, te quise venir a ver primero a ti.

La pelirroja se sonrojó ante tal comentario, nunca se imaginó que el moreno respondiera eso. Y lo mejor era que éste ni en cuenta. Bien, se miraba mal que ella teniendo novio saliera a solas con otro chico. Pero ese chico era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, al que no vio por dos semanas, él que tenía que contarle cosas, él que prefirió verla primero a ella que a los demás. Y ella también tenía muchas cosas que platicar con Taichi.

No tenía nada de malo.

—Vamos, entonces.

* * *

><p>Eso y más había aprendido de Mimi Tachikawa en cinco meses. La tenía que citar media hora antes de salir. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres eran iguales?<p>

Tardaban horas en cambiarse y arreglarse. ¿Por qué no solo agarraban una blusa, un pantalón y unos zapatos? Nada, que su novia se tenía que poner diez de cada cosa, incluyendo vestidos, faldas, chaquetas, botas. Y sepa que otras cosas más.

Ya era costumbre llegar por ella y tener que esperarla.

Mimi le había abierto la puerta de la casa, con la única condición de que cerrara los ojos y los abriera hasta que ella le dijera. Argumentó que no tenía nada de maquillaje y no debía verla así. La casa estaba muy tranquila, al parecer los señores Tachikawa habían salido.

Lo único que se podía oír era los pasos que daba Mimi.

Dios. ¿Qué tanto se maquillaba?

—Ya casi estoy lista —escuchó la voz que provenía de la recamara de ella.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, sería mejor que se pusiera cómodo porque esto iba para más. Se recargó en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos, sin embargo sintió que alguien lo miraba. Rápidamente se reincorporó y notó que el señor Tachikawa estaba frente a él, viéndolo como un extraño que invadía su espacio.

—Buenas tardes —. El rubio se puso de pie rápidamente.

Keisuke solo alzó un poco el mentón, respondiendo así el saludo del chico. Inmediatamente el padre de la castaña entrecerró los ojos, aun clavando su vista en el rubio. Lo analizó de pies a cabeza, seguía con el mismo look de rockero.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Matt miró eso, sentía eso.

El señor Tachikawa lo escaneó con la peor de las miradas. Joder. ¿Cuánto más tardará Mimi? Lo que quería era irse ya. Nunca creyó que el Keisuke pudiera cambiar tan drásticamente la mirada, antes era pura bondad y amor, cómo su mujer, ahora era todo lo contrario.

Lo miraba feo y no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Tragó saliva. Tenía que relajarse aunque sea un poquito. Pero los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron completamente cuando, su suegro lo miró a los ojos.

¿Desde cuándo era tan intimidante?

Cada vez el ambiente era más pesado, al menos para él. Pasaba el tiempo y Keisuke seguía viéndolo con la misma intensidad. Su mirada le transmitía un _aléjate de mi hija. _El señor Tachikawa le lanzaba dagas por los ojos. Y él, no podía ni moverse, estaba tenso, nervioso, quería evaporarse, que un agujero negro se lo tragara. La garganta se le había secado, sus manos que estaban apuñadas le comenzaron a sudar.

Le molestaba el cuello de la camisa. Se estaba ahogando.

—Ya estoy lista —oyó que Mimi dijo por detrás de él.

El rubio por fin vio la luz al final del túnel. La tensión que sentía su cuerpo se desplomó con la voz de la castaña. Se fue relajando lentamente.

—¿Nos vamos? —el asistió rápidamente. Aún sentía reseca la garganta —Papá, nos vemos.

—Te quiero aquí a las doce de la noche.

La castaña frunció el ceño. ¿Era acaso una broma pesada por parte de su papá?, ¿Cuántos años se supone que cree que tiene?, ¿Quince? Estaba mal si creía que llegaría a esa hora.

—¿En serio? —se sentía indignada.

—Sí —fue una respuesta castrante y fría.

—Vámonos.

El rubio asistió.

No quiso rogarle a su papá por un par de horas más. No señor. Se estaba luciendo.

Tampoco le convenía discutir con él, de seguro la dejaba sin salir. Era mejor que se controlara, que no dijera nada e hiciera cómo que aceptaba la hora de regreso. Pero claro estaba que no le haría caso.

Maldijo que no estuviera su mamá para que le ayudara, pero mañana, cuando su papá la regañara por no regresar a la hora estipulada, sí estaría ahí con ella. Ayudándole con los reclamos a su celoso, posesivo y malvado padre.

Sería mejor que disfrutara de la noche, de la película y de Matt.

No entendía por qué su papá se comportaba así con él.

* * *

><p>—No tenías por qué ser tan puntual —se cruzó de brazos, indispuesta a dar un paso más.<p>

—Te dieron permiso hasta las doce —metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Cómo la cenicienta. Lo sé, pero no quiero entrar —arrugó el ceño.

Matt sonrió ante tal acto; Mimi haciendo pucheros.

—Luego podremos salir —la tomó sutilmente del brazo.

—¡Es que no es justo! —exclamó recargándose en la pared —quiere que esté todo el día encerrada en mi habitación, que no tenga novio. Cree que tengo dos años. No es justo.

—Mimi no te preocupes. Tu papá después entenderá —pegó su frente a la de ella —será mejor que entres jovencita, son las doce con dos —. La chica se giró indignada, ahora faltaba que él se burlara de su tragedia —ya, no te enojes.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, para que dejara atrás el berrinche.

—Aunque ¿Sabes? —, esta vez se volteó hacia el lado del chico, pero seguía sin verlo a los ojos. Mimi jugueteaba con su cabello y fruncía la boca.

—¿Qué? —tragó saliva. Su voz sonó ronca.

Alzó la vista, estiró un poco el cuello para poder hacer contacto con los labios de Matt. Sintió los suaves y cálidos labios de Mimi. Los acarició levemente y ésta le regresó el gesto. Tomó el rostro de la chica con sus manos para poder profundizar el beso, rozó con su lengua el labio inferior de la castaña, quién los abrió dejando que el rubio explorara su interior. La castaña se acercó más Matt. Separaron sus rostros tras unos minutos, intentando recuperar el aire. Las manos del rubio descendían por la cintura de la chica, estrechándola un poquito más a su cuerpo, mientras ella hacía lo propio jugando con los rubios cabellos de él.

En seguida el rubio volvió a asaltar los labios de Meems, mordiéndolos traviesamente. Sus manos seguían bajando lentamente tocaba la suave piel de su novia, mientras la besaba con fervor enfrente de la puerta de su departamento…

—¿¡Mimi?

_«Lo que faltaba.»_

* * *

><p>Okeeeeeeeeeeee. Eso es todo. Me siento mal por cómo terminó, pero fue necesario (?) yo dije que Matt intentaría caerle bien a su tan amado suegro, pero las coas no se le iban a dar, jajaja. Qué cachondos. oke, ya empezó el Taiora, como pudieron notar son amigos, pero siempre entre los dos habrá algo, prometo que para el próximo ya sabrán más sobre estos dos.<p>

Satoe no hiz acto de presencia, pero vendrá más recargada.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y agregar a sus favoritos. Me hizo muy feliz eso, una disculpa por no responderles, pero es que soy bien floja, pero sí los leo y de corazón se los agradezco.

Miiuuuuuu me debes algo vieja loca! espeor que te guste ailuviuubeibi~~ Agradecimientos a: _**Vaanity**_ de las praderas de la sensualidad, a _**Zulema**_ de los tulipanes, a _**Leeen**_ de matorral de la pasión yo también te quiero bebé :D,_** Princesa de la rosa**_ del castillo de caramelo (?), a _**Faty **_ de la tormenta en el paraíso, a _**carla**_ del olimpo, a _**camilo brakmariano ishikawa**_ de Managua (?), y a _**CherryMurder**_ de la taiga.

Y a ti que leíste también.

Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.

PD: cambié el título, es que no sabía si "Meem's Dad" estaba correctamente escrito, digo. ¿Qué se hace cuando hay dos "s" juntas? ¿Se pone una? Meem"s Dad o Meems's Dad... Qué alguien me explique. Gracias.


	3. El que anda con lobos a aullar se enseña

_Digimon no me pertenece, para tu desgracia._

**Notas de autor: **Disculpen la demora, son bastantes meses en los que no me dignaba actualizar este fic. Pero en mi defensa yo les dije que era extremadamente baquetona e inconstante. Espero que no vuelva a pasar.

Tan bien me gustaría que este capítulo sea de su agrado y no me quieran matar después.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III <strong>

**El que anda con lobos a aullar se enseña.**

* * *

><p>—¿Te vas a comer eso? —preguntó el moreno con la boca llena.<p>

Sora lo miró, había muchas cosas que no habían cambiado y que jamás cambiarían; el buen apetito de su mejor amigo, siempre dispuesto a devorar la parte de la hamburguesa que ella dejara y dos, sus buenos modales de caballero en la comida.

Sonrió descaradamente, Tai ni siquiera había terminado su plato cuando ya andaba pidiendo el suyo. La pelirroja negó, aún con una sonrisa plasmada en al rostro, de las tantas veces que habían salido a comer hamburguesa el moreno había aprendido a calcular la parte, que dejaba ella, siempre.

—Grachias —habló aún con la boca llena, atrayendo el plato hacia él.

Cuando su mejor amigo pasó a saludarla a su departamento y la invitó a salir, acordaron ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para ver si todo seguía igual, según Tai, él debía tenerlo todo bajo control. Por más insignificante que sea la ausencia de alguno de los dos, siempre darían una vuelta para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera igual.

Además de por qué echaron de menos sus raíces, la comida, su familia, sus amigos y esos lugares especiales.

Era un pacto de mutuo acuerdo entre los dos mejores amigos del universo.

Y ahora estaban cenando, luego de la caminata, en el lugar donde preparan las mejores hamburguesas de todo Japón.

—¿Entonces me vas a decir cuántos goles anotaste?

—Cinco —presumió Tai —venía de una lesión y el entrenador me dijo que era verdaderamente impactante regresar anotando esa cifra —infló su pecho —soy una estrella.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos. —Eres más bien un fanfarrón.

El moreno le dio una mordida a la porción que Sora había dejado. Alzó su dedo índice, queriendo dar a entender que replicaría diciendo algo muy importante. Aún masticando la comida, se apreciaba un gesto totalmente serio del moreno, era la pose del Tai intelectual, la pelirroja ansió en extremo saber qué le respondería.

Tragó la comida, aclaró su garganta… seguía con una mirada seria. Observó a la pelirroja, siempre esbozando una hermosa sonrisa. —¿Qué significa fanfarrón?

La chica golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. Tai era el más tonto de todos. Él en cambio alzó sus manos queriendo saber el por qué reaccionó así.

—¿Sora? —la pelirroja se giró hacia donde provenía esa voz.

—Tatsuha —susurró la chica bajando un poco la mirada —no esperaba verte aquí.

—Ni yo a ti —el chico observó al acompañante de su novia —Hola Tai, creí que andabas de viaje.

—Hoy llegué —el moreno observó al hombre que ahora era la pareja de su amigo, un chico alto de piel blanca y cabellos castaños —me tomé la libertad de invitar a cenar a Sora.

—No se preocupen —miró a ambos —Sora, los dos aclaramos que no saldríamos hoy, pero llegaron unos amigos a invitarme a cenar y accedí, lo mismo pasó contigo, no hay de qué preocuparse —acarició su mejilla con dulzura.

Se sentía afortunada en tener al hombre más comprensivo del mundo, cualquier otro se hubiese muerto del coraje al verla cenar sola con un amigo y sin antes avisarle. Pero Tatsuha es otra cosa, es tierno, dulce y comprensivo. Todo lo que podía desear.

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas un rato? —invitó Tai.

—Es que vengo con los chicos y no quiero incomodarlos a ambos, sé que tienen cosas que platicar.

—Pero no hay ningún problema —esta vez habló Sora —solo quédate un ratito.

—Sabes que a ti no puedo negarte nada y menos con esa sonrisa —el chico se acercó para chocar sus labios con los de la chica.

Sora llevaba bastante tiempo saliendo con ese hombrecito, y éste sabía el lazo tan fuerte de amistad que tenía la pelirroja con Tai. Conocía el amor que ambos se tenían, confiaba en ambos. Y después de todo, por la pelirroja el moreno y él, llevaban una buena relación, no eran los grandes amigos pero si hablaban y la pasaban bien, todo sea por la felicidad de la aludida.

Tai miraba de mala gana tanto amor de la pareja. No eran celos, ni nada por el estilo. Lo que pasaba es que, estaban tan cursis y melosos.

Tatsuha mencionaba lo mucho que quería a la pelirroja, la tomaba de la mano, le sonreía y la miraba como un baboso y Sora no se quedaba atrás, jugueteaba con su cabello, lo abrazaba e igual que el otro el semblante de sus ojos eran otros; brillaban más que las estrellas.

Últimamente no había querido salir con ninguna chica, no porque no hubiese con quién salir, vamos es el apuesto capitán del equipo de fútbol, tiene un cuerpazo y es sumamente sensual. Él decía hola y las chicas caían totalmente enamoradas a sus pies.

Él quería mantenerse así, soltero y sin ninguna responsabilidad. Las mujeres eran tan difíciles, eran celosas, caprichosas, lloronas y de la nada se enojaban y él tenía que convertirse en un adivino o un clarividente para saber por qué las nenas se molestaron.

Y estando soltero, no había de qué preocuparse. Podía salir con sus amigos y amigas a tomar unas copas y así no le rendía cuentas a nadie.

Sora en cambio lucía tan contenta a lado de ese castaño.

¿Debía estar feliz por su mejor amiga no?

* * *

><p><em>En seguida el rubio volvió a asaltar los labios de Meems, mordiéndolos traviesamente. Sus manos seguían bajando lentamente tocaba la suave piel de su novia, mientras la besaba con fervor enfrente de la puerta de su departamento…<em>

—_¿¡Mimi?_

_«Lo que faltaba.»_

Esa era la voz de nada más ni nada menos del hombre que más lo odiaba en este mundo. Su suegro… "Keisuke" y de seguro ese odio se multiplicó por miles de millones al descubrir la tierna y la casta despidida que mantenía con su hija.

Inmediatamente Matt se separó de la castaña. Mimi estaba agitada, y él solo agachó su cabeza para ocultar lo sonrojado que se encontraba.

Solo a él se le ocurre hacer ese tipo de espectáculos frente a la puerta del departamento de Mimi, donde estaba su amado suegrito.

Keisuke estaba boquiabierto, pero mantenía la vista fija en Matt, el violador en potencia, que casi se aprovecha de su hijita, menos mal que salió a tiempo porque quién sabe hasta donde pudieron llegar esas manos tan habilidosas.

Él sabía que Matt era un chico con malas intensiones para con su pequeña princesita.

Él se había quedado esperando a su hijita, porque siempre tenía que mantener sus sensores bien activados cuando se tratara de ese rubio rockstar, aprovechado y mujeriego.

De reojo observó a su hija, que estaba con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados. Y ahora miró al chico… Con la cabeza baja.

—¿Me puedes explicar que fue esto? —esa pregunta fue directa hacia Matt, sonó lleno de enojo y desprecio.

EL rubio alzó la vista, su cara estaba de mil tonalidades de rojo. Cada segundo variaba y demostraba lo apenado que estaba. Quería golpearse a sí mismo por ser tan idiota y tan calenturiento. La hormona mató a la neurona.

¿Cómo decirle? Su hija fue tan provocativa y no puede evitar caer en la tentación, ¿Soy joven, soy hombre... ella es mujer, es joven es una forma de expresar nuestro amor?, ¡Es una nueva forma de expresar la belleza de amor, debería intentarlo con su mujer! No, todo era demasiado estúpido. ¿Qué era mejor hacer? ¡Claro él debía aceptar las responsabilidades!, sacaría de toda responsabilidad a la castaña! Porque su deber era protegerla.

—Me estabas esperando —habló Mimi, sumamente indignada. Él conocía ese tipo de voz y esa pose.

¿Era una clase de estrategia para distraer a su padre y él poder salir huyendo? No era mala idea… digo, después de todo ambos saben el desprecio que le tiene Keisuke y ahora con esto, pues con más razón no será digno de toda su gracia.

Pero él jamás dejaría sola a la castaña. Debía aceptar la consecuencia de sus actos.

—Esto no es contigo, tú no tienes la culpa de que tu novio te arrastre a esto —Mimi podía salir corriendo y dejarlo solo… pero también sabía que jamás lo haría.

—Me estabas esperando ¡claro que es mi asunto! —gritó escandalizada —además Matt no tiene la culpa. Los dos estábamos haciendo eso —gracias Mimi, por compartir culpas. Matt sintió arder más sus mejillas —eso que hacen los novios que se quieren —habló cual niñita caprichosa e inocente.

Iba a armar un berrinche del tamaño del mundo, no importaba si despertaba a los vecinos ¡qué el mundo sepa que su papá la estaba esperando! Era un desconsiderado, malvado y celoso padre.

Keisuke apuñó sus manos. Seguía con la vista fija en Yamato, éste todavía no podía articular alguna palabra, estaba totalmente rojo, y sabía de antemano que su fuerte mirada lograba intimidarlo más… el rubio comenzó a sudar, y casi a temblar.

Para Ishida era mejor controlar su pena y enfrentar al señor Tachikawa, para defenderse y defenderla a ella. Por primera vez miró directamente a los ojos al señor, él también poseía una mirada amenazadora y bastante frívola, tenía que demostrarle que no le tenía miedo y que quería a su hija. Lo malo era que, su cerebro no se coordinaba con su lengua para poder hablar.

—¿No vas a responder nada papá?

Keisuke suspiró. —No hasta que él me diga qué planeaba hacer contigo.

Matt tragó saliva. —Mis intensiones con su hija son lo mejor —claro y directo. Hasta él se sorprendió en no titubear un solo segundo, pero si quería hacer creíble su mensaje debía decirlo de la mejor manera posible.

—Y con esto pretendes que te crea —ambos seguían con el duelo de miradas. Mimi se paró en medio de los dos, dándole la espalda a su padre… esto le cayó como balde de agua fría al señor Tachikawa, porque le demostró el control que el joven tenía con su hija.

—Matt, mejor vete.

—No me voy a ir, no quiero dejarte sola —la miró a ella.

—Yo sé que si por ti fuera te quedaras discutiendo tus buenas intensiones con mi padre, pero él no te va a creer —sonrió tímidamente —no es buen momento para que te crea todo lo que vas a decir —el rubio apretó la mandíbula, su chica tenía razón —pero lo que importa es que yo sé que me quieres y yo te quiero a ti.

—Pero yo quiero que tu papá sepa eso —agachó la cabeza. Se sentía frustrado, en verdad su intromisión dentro de la familia de su novia no fue la mejor y con esto de seguro hasta la señora Tachikawa iba a terminar odiándolo.

Keisuke miraba expectante la conversación.

—Lo sé Matt, pero habrá un mejor momento —Mimi tomó con sus manos el rostro de su novio, para que éste la viera a los ojos —ya habrá otra oportunidad. Pero por ahora vete, hazlo por mí. Yo te prometo que todo estará bien, solo tengo que hacer que papá se tranquilice y si tú estás aquí no ayuda en nada.

—Pero Mimi… yo.

—Pero nada —sonrió —por favor.

El rubio hizo una mueca con su boca. Estaba disgustado, Mimi tenía razón, su presencia ahí no servía de nada, pero no podía dejarla sola. Su conciencia no se lo permitía.

—Por favor —el rubio puso los ojos en blanco. Como negarse a su mirada y a su sonrisa. Dio un paso para desaparecer de ahí, pero su novia lo retuvo; lo tomó del brazo evitando que se alejara un paso más.

Cuando el rubio volteó con ella para ver qué pasaba, ésta se le lanzó para darle un beso en los labios. Tratando de provocar a su padre y porque se quedó con ganas de más. Matt de inmediato se separó de la chica y la miró desconcertado. Ella sonrió de tal manera que logró arrugar su nariz.

—¡Mimi Tachikawa! —gritó horrorizado el padre. Él vio y escuchó todo, ella fue la buscó al chico. ¡Ya la estaba poniendo en su contra!

La castaña se separó del rubio y sin ver a su padre se metió a su departamento. Dejó la puerta abierta, le esperaba una larga noche, el rubio se fue sin decir nada. Keisuke en cambió no se movió ningún centímetro hasta estar seguro de que el chico no regresaría al menos esta noche.

—¿Por qué me estabas esperando? —por Dios santo, su hija se parecía tanto a su mujer cuando se enojaba con él cuando eran novios.

La castaña estaba con el ceño notoriamente fruncido, se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con sus brazos cruzados y su pierna derecha sobre la otra. Esa pose era tan de su amada Satoe, cuando algo no le parecía.

—No te estaba esperando —habló tajante cerrando la puerta tras de sí —ordenaba mis papeles para una junta importante. Escuché tu voz y cuando observé que tenías minutos sin entrar me quise asomar para ver qué pasaba y mira lo que encontré. No me gusta ese muchacho para ti.

—Pero a mí sí —seguía con su pose —y a mí no me gusta que me esperes.

—No me hables así señorita —llamó la atención. Ya le faltaba poco para salir vestida de negro, con sus uñas del mismo color, traer cadenas y todo por seguirle el juego a ese rockero.

Definitivo él no era una buena compañía.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —Satoe salió bostezando de su cuarto —tanto ruido me despertó —miró a su hija sentada en el sofá —¿Mimi por qué llegaste tan temprano? ¿Pasó algo?

—Qué papá te lo cuente —arrugó su nariz.

Su hija lograba manipularlo tal y como lo hace su mujer. Lo volvía loco con esa mirada, no salía de su mentecita si no hacía lo que le pedía. —Abrí la puerta y encontré a ese joven manoseando a nuestra hija.

Satoe arqueó la ceja. —Papá me dio permiso de salir hasta las doce ¡Soy una cenicienta mamá! Ya no tengo quince años.

—¿En verdad hiciste eso? —su mujer se fue acercando lentamente, mientras imitaba cada gesto de su hija, se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño y su nariz engurruñada.

Su esposo asintió. —Pero eso no importa lo que importa es que él la estaba tocando.

—Estoy muy molesta contigo Keisuke Tachikawa —su mujer se volteó hacia otro lado, ignorándolo.

¿No oía lo que le decía? ¡Ese muchacho casi se aprovecha de su hija!

—Y me estaba esperando mamá.

La mujer abrió la boca sin decir nada. Esto era el colmo, que posesivo era su marido. Estaba indignada… —¿No confías en la moral que le otorgamos a nuestra hija? —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —¿Crees que no fui una buena madre? —su esposo negó y mencionó que no era eso lo que pasaba —entonces —repuso la mujer aún con los ojos cristalinos —no crees que eduqué bien a Mimi —sollozó —no encuentro otra explicación. Crees que no crié bien a mi pequeña —rompió en llanto.

—No querida, no es eso —se acercó a ella —confío en la educación que le dimos a Mimi, pero no confío en ese hombrecito. ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?

—Sí —seguía con su mar de lágrimas —pero ¿por qué la estabas esperando si sabes que ella es una niña buena con buena educación? Y él también es un buen chico —lo miró a los ojos —¿O ya no me quieres? ¡Ya no quieres estar conmigo? No disfrutas de estar acostado en tu cama con tu mu…jeer —su voz se entrecortó debido a las lágrimas que se escurrían de sus ojos.

Mimi miró a su mamá, ahora ella era el centro de atención. Sería mejor irse a su cuarto, encerrarse y hablar con Matt, mientras su papá se reconciliaba con ella.

* * *

><p>—Pues no quedó en nada —miró el techo de su habitación —mamá empezó a llorar porque cree que papá ya no la quiere y porque no confía en que ha sido una buena madre para mí —habló a través del celular —ajá, quizá mañana me toque regaño, pero no te preocupes —escuchó lo que le decían con atención —yo también te quiero, descansa.<p>

Colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a encontrar su pose para dormir, cosa que sería difícil fue un día largo y bastante raro. Cerró sus ojos, buscando el sueño, pero el sonido de la puerta interrumpió el sonido.

—¿Mimi puedo entrar? —era su mamá.

—Si mami —respondió.

La mujer sonrió, al parecer su papá ya la había contentado, qué bueno por ella. Se sentó en la esquina de su cama y puso una mano sobre su pierna.

—Quiero que me cuentes qué pasó.

La castaña apretó su boca, tenía miedo de que su mami también terminara por no aceptar a Matt. —Papá me dio permiso de salir hasta las doce. Matt acató muy bien las órdenes y bien puntual me trajo a casa.

Los ojos de su madre brillaron. —Aww, es un chico cumplido.

—A pesar que yo mil veces le reclamé que no lo hiciera. ¡Mamá ya no tengo quince! —la mujer asintió dándole luz verde de que prosiguiera —luego una cosa llevó a otra, lo besé y pues… las caricias subieron de tono —se sonrojó —y papá abrió la puerta y nos vio.

Su madre seguía sonriendo embobada, ¿seguía contenta por todo lo que su padre le dijo para contentarla y no la oyó en absoluto?

—Mami yo sé que hicimos mal. Matt no tiene la culpa solamente, para besarse se necesita a dos personas. ¡Pero mi papá es tan celoso y posesivo! Él también debe de poner de su parte.

Satoe sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar las locas ideas que tenía en ella. —¿Quieres mucho a Mattie?

La castaña mordió su labio. —Sí. Lo quiero mucho.

—¿Estás segura de que él a ti también? —la castaña asintió sin pensarlo. Aunque Matt no fuese la clase de persona que mostrara mucho sus sentimientos, ella estaba segura de que la quería, sus gestos, sus acciones y su actitud con ella se lo habían demostrado —entonces, si los dos se quieren no hay ningún problema para mí de que estén juntos.

La castaña se sentó rápidamente luego de oír las palabras de su madre.

—Yo sé que hicieron mal, sé también que son jóvenes, y que lo que hicieron es más por los sueños locos de juventud. Hombre yo también tuve tu edad. Pero te pediré que no se vuelva a repetir —la mujer siguió hablando —no me queda duda de que ese chico lindo te quiere, papá me contó que no te quería dejar sola y que solo porque tú se lo pediste mil veces se fue —miró a su hija sonriendo —y que por tu papá te pidió llegar temprano ustedes no tuvieron chance de estar tanto tiempo juntos y que no les quedó de otra.

—Mami eres la mejor —la chica la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla —¿qué pasó con papá?

—Hablé con él y se disculpará con Matt en una cena que planeo hacer —su madre también correspondió al abrazo —entiende que como tu padre es más difícil que entienda que su niña está creciendo —la castaña asintió —y me pidió que te diera esto —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento Mimi agradeció tener la madre que tenía. Siempre buena gente, soñadora y con el poder suficiente para hacer que su padre le diera otra oportunidad a su novio.

—¡Le llamaré a Matt entonces! —exclamó la castaña —el pobre está sufriendo, cree que me castigarán por su culpa y que no volveré a verlo.

—Ooh pero que dulce —suspiró la mujer llevándose sus manos hacia su pecho —en verdad ese jovencito me cae muy bien, salúdalo de mi parte y dile que mañana venga a cenar, que no acepto un no como respuesta. Y no te duermas tan tarde

La castaña asintió sonriente.

* * *

><p><em>Hay que considerarlo un relleno necesario. Por múltiples razones, se aclaró un poco más de la relación Sora y su novio. Tai respecto a esto y del morenoen sí. Se vio el enfrentamiento Keisuke vs Matt, y el primero ya expresó que no le agrada para su hija. Satoe entró en acción, tan sensible y tan buena madre, comprensiva y dejando en claro que ella sí acepta al novio de su hija. Y pues claro, se abrió una nueva oportunidad para que el rubio sea aceptado entre los Tachikawas. ¿Qué pasará? <em>

_En el siguiente capítulo, se verá la conversación que tuvieron Satoe y su amado esposo. Habrá drama por parte de la mamá favorita de todos. XDDD_

_Satoe es una madre openmind._

_Agredecimientos a: _

_**Vaanity,** me debes mi regalitop de navidap. A **Faty** tan guapa ella que me debe una actualización y yo miles de reviews :), a **Lenchis** que me debe la vida (?) amnsdnasmd, a la** princesa de rosa**, aka a Mimi... ¡Gracias linda! a **0809m**, creo que tú no esperaste tanto por la actualización jojo. Y gracias a **Ginny**, sorry no me llevo con los nicks largos 8-) ¡Muchas gracias!_

_También a ti que leíste y agregaste a tus favoritos._

_**EDIT**  
><em>


	4. Las apariencias no engañan

_Digimon no me pertenece, para tu desgracia._

**Notas de autor:** No tengo perdón de Dios. Soy una irresponsable de mierda, no tengo problemas en admitirlo. Pero solo les diré, en mi defensa, que yo les dije en su tiempo que soy sumamente floja e inconstante. Estoy trabajando en muchos fics, que escribo y que nunca termino. Así que este mesecito, espero estarme pasando por aquí, ya sea en mi cuenta o con las entregas especiales de _pídeme esta. _

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, que la espera valga la pena. Gran mentira, nada podrá compensar la espera.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IV<br>****Las apariencias no engañan, colocan a cada cual en su lugar.**

* * *

><p>—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó desesperado cuando su mujer entró.<p>

Su querida Satoe logró convencerlo para darle otra oportunidad a ese muchacho, que seguía sin darle buena espina. Le fue imposible hacerle ver la realidad a su mujer, ella no vio más allá del gran amor que se tenían esos muchachos.

Pamplinas. Si él no sale, quién sabe qué hubiese pasado… Ese tipo de jóvenes son muy buenos para escabullirse y salirse con la suya. Aunque, su hija y su mujer no lo vieran en ese momento, él hizo muy bien en esperarla. Y estaba seguro que tarde o temprano abrirían los ojos.

Ese rubio no era buena compañía.

Su mujer sonrió. —Está molesta contigo —él ladeó su boca, era la primera vez que su princesita se enojaba así con él, al grado de no quererlo ver ni en pintura —ya hablé con ella. Me explicó lo mal que te portaste con su novio y le dije que mañana te disculparías en la cena. Solo déjala descansar y mañana se arreglarán las cosas.

Suspiró resignado. No se sentía cómodo si su hija se dormía enojada con él. —¿Qué te dijo de él?

—Que se quieren~ —canturreó la mujer sonriente —debes entender que Mimi ya no tiene diez años, que está creciendo y que le gustan los chicos, que pronto se va a casar, va formar una familia y nos dará muchos nietecitos que correrán por toda nuestra casa —juntó sus manos cerca de su rostro. Estaba maravillada ante la idea ver correr a los hijos de Mimi.

Esperaba que fueran niñas… Para peinarlas como lo hizo con su hija, comprarle casitas de muñecas, llenarlas de besos y abrazos.

Sonreía con satisfacción, uno de sus grandes sueños era ver a su hija casada de blanco y tener muchos nietos, para darles amor, jugar con ellos. Así su familia crecería. A diferencia de su mujer, a Keisuke se le desfiguró el rostro.

Para ella todo era color rosa. Pero para él no, como padre y hombre de familia tenía que ser realista. A cómo iban, Mimi no llegaría al altar, saldría embarazada, mucho antes, de ese rubio que no podría mantenerla, si no sienta cabeza y deja la banda. O quizá, daña la mercancía y no quiere cumplir.

No. Su mujer estaba mal. Ese rubio no era buen prospecto, solo traería desgracias a su familia y más a su hija.

—Si ese muchacho la quisiera la respetara —dijo de mala gana, sacando a su mujer del mundo de fantasías... Recordó con amargura la escena en la puerta de su casa, ese muchacho casi de devora a su hijita, su pequeña.

—Ya le llamé la atención por eso —habló ella con orgullo —entendió que estaba mal y me prometió que no volvería a pasar y yo creo en mi hija.

—Yo también… pero no en él —frunció el ceño ante la imagen del aprovechado rubio.

—¡Amor! —exclamó escandalizada la mujer —tienes que darle una oportunidad, la cual ni siquiera le has dado, lo has tratado mal desde que te enteraste que era el novio de nuestra Mimi.

Él cruzó sus brazos y su mujer siguió hablando. —Como voy a cambiar la imagen que tengo de él si vi con mis propios ojos sus intenciones. Desde que lo conocí no me agradaba y ahora menos.

—Cariño, tú no eres así —lloriqueó levemente —hicieron mal, ya aprendieron su lección. Debes ser el padre comprensivo que Mimi tanto quiere y necesita a esta edad.

En eso tenía razón su mujer. Si él se rehusaba a ese noviazgo solo conseguiría que su hija se alejara de él y que se vieran a escondidas. Lo mejor era que él los vigilara, y demostrarles que ese chico era un lobo con piel de codero. Que solo pervertía a su hija.

—Mira —abrazó a su marido —ponte a pensar un poquito —le sonrió con dulzura —desde que Mimi está con Mattie —él entrecerró los ojos ¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba Mattie? —ella sonríe más, está más animada y contenta todos los días. ¿No te gusta ver así a tu hija?

Él asintió. Su mayor orgullo y felicidad sería ver, todos los días de su vida, a su hija más radiante que el sol. Pero no quería que se dejara llevar por el amor y la pasión y que todo eso trajera una consecuencia… un… se horrorizaba solo de pensarlo, un embarazo.

—Está bien —miró a su mujer —le daré una oportunidad.

Mimi necesitaba que su padre aceptara su relación y saber que contaba con él. Si ese muchacho le daba alegrías a su princesita, bienvenido sea… pero todo bajo su cuidado, todo donde sus ojos puedan verlos y sobre todo, ver las manos de ese rubio intruso. Claro, para eso era el padre, estar presente imponiendo autoridad y respeto para su hija y su familia.

Cambiaría su estrategia, todo para proteger a su Mimi, que era tan linda e inocente. A esa edad, cree que todos son el amor de su vida y el verdadero príncipe azul, por suerte cuenta con su padre, que hará lo posible por protegerla hoy, mañana y siempre.

Sintió que su mujer lo abrazaba y lloraba agradecía por su buena actitud. Que era el mejor hombre del mundo, el más bueno y que lo amaba.

* * *

><p>¿Qué cara pondría hoy al ver a su suegro?<p>

No había forma de que la cena se cancelara. Primero estaba Mimi, jamás le perdonaría su ausencia, la segunda era que no podía quedar mal con su suegra, con ella todo iba bien, para su poca fortuna y la tercera, la más importante, tenía que ganarse a su suegro, demostrarle que sus intenciones para con su hija eran buenas, que él era bueno, que la quería y respetaba.

¿Cómo ganárselo? Si era obvio que lo odió desde el principio y ahora lo quiere matar. Si le pudiera llevar flores, para ganar puntos lo haría…

Tan bueno y comprensivo que se miraba el señor Tachikawa… ahora era todo lo contrario, era un hombre frío, intimidante, con ganas de estrangularlo sin piedad alguna. Era completamente inútil que buscara defectos en su suegro, tenía que ganar puntos y terreno. Que confiara en él y que los dejara ser felices.

¿Sonreír? Él y apenas sonreía.

Reír de todos los chistes que él diga. Claro, si él es sumamente serio cuando él está y sumando la poca gracia que tiene para ser chistoso y agradable. Hasta tiene problemas por empezar una conversación. Ganaría puntos como oyente, si el señor Tachikawa quería contarle los problemas de su trabajo, contaba con él.

Mantener sus manos alejadas de Mimi. Esa sí era opción. Nada de besos, cuando él estaba presente.

Sí señor. Ya tenía ganados dos puntos para esta noche.

Estaba ganando terreno, según él.

Se vio en el espejo. ¿Desde cuándo él buscaba la forma de agradarle a alguien? ¿Qué le había hecho Mimi Tachikawa?

Tenía que ducharse y tranquilizarse con ayuda del cigarro. Desafortunadamente no podía fumar frente a sus suegros, eso le restaría los puntos que tenía ganados, o sea, ninguno. Empezar con menos uno sería un suicidio.

Pero, ahorita estaba solo. Podía fumar sin parar, todo para estar al cien por ciento en la noche.

Solo tendría que ser cuidadoso, la ropa que se pondría para la cena no tenía que apestarse con el aroma del cigarro, tenía que ser cauteloso para llegar con una buena imagen, en su segunda oportunidad: bien cambiado, buen aspecto, el único aroma que podrían percibir de él sería su perfume.

Vestimenta, escuchar atento a su suegro y comportarse decentemente era una idea, le darían tres valiosos puntos.

(…)

—¡Tai! —llamó cuando abrió la puerta.

Su moreno amigo había salido de la ciudad, volvió quien sabe qué día y estaba ahí para saludarlo. Tenía tiempo sin verse y aunque no lo dijesen, se habían extrañado. Se vieron unos segundos, sonriéndose ampliamente, era un duelo de machos, haber quien resistía más para el cálido apretón de manos en señal de bienvenida.

Al diablo. El moreno fue quien extendió sus brazos para abrazar a su mejor amigo. Un abrazo masculino, con palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Cuándo volviste? —dijo una vez que se separó de su amigo.

—Ayer en la tarde.

—¿Por qué no llamaste y dijiste que vendrías para irte a recibir?

—No quise molestarlos —observó el departamento de su amigo, tan desordenado como siempre con papeles regados por todos lados —Eres joven para fumar tanto —sonrió al ver que las cosas con su amigo seguían igual.

—¿Ya saben todos que estás aquí? —prefirió ignorar ese último comentario, lo había echado de menos.

—Solo Kari, Sora y tú —sonrió —vine a ver si salíamos todos juntos, merezco una bienvenida.

—Tengo planes —ladeó su boca apenado —¿Lo dejamos para otra ocasión? —el moreno arqueó una ceja, qué planes podía tener que fueran más importantes que su mejor amigo —cena en casa de Mimi…

El moreno rió de la cara de sufrimiento de su amigo. —Lo que explica el humo.

Matt estaba nervioso, de qué, si los Tachikawas eran los señores más adorables y buena onda de este mundo. No habría de que temer, por otro lado se alegró de que la relación de su mejor amigo con la castaña fuera bien. Quién diría que esos dos se enamorarían algún día.

—Bueno, tienes que quedar bien con tus suegros —agradeció mentalmente no tener ninguna novia, esa era otra ventaja de estar soltero, no buscar caerle bien a los suegros —pero mañana no me pueden quedar mal.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

><p>—Buenas tardes —trató de disfrazar su nerviosismo con cortesía.<p>

Satoe fue quien abrió la puerta y sonrió al verlo. —Buenas noches, pasa, pasa… sin pena~~ somos familia.

Tragó saliva en seco. Al menos su suegra lo aceptaba y podía defenderlo cuando el señor suegro se le fuera directo a la yugular. Tenía que andarse con cuidado. Temeroso dio el primer paso, aún estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo, sentía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

—Sin pena Mattie —dijo la señora —no te pasará nada —le guiñó un ojo. Ven, Mimi está hablando con su padre, les avisaré que ya llegaste. Toma asiento.

Mimi era idéntica a su madre, hablaban hasta por los codos. La señora Tachikawa lo dejó solo en la sala, necesitaba sentarse, no podía fumar para disminuir su intranquilidad. Respiraba agitadamente, tenía miedo de ser devorado por su cariñoso y benevolente suegro.

Ahora, tenía que aprovechar su soledad para repasar su estrategia. Ser educado, mantenerse lejos de Mimi, lo suficiente para no ser pillados nuevamente en una situación comprometedora y sobre todo, tiene que controlarse… No puede estar sudando, eso arruinaría su porte.

—¿No volverá a pasar entonces? —preguntó sonriente viendo a su hija.

—Lo prometo —sonrió ella —pero tú debes prometerme que no serás tan posesivo y no me esperarás todas las noches que salga.

—Trato hecho.

Padre e hija se habían reconciliado, ahora solo faltaba aclarar las cosas con Matt, hacerlo sentir como en familia y darle una segunda oportunidad.

—Amores —llegó Satoe a reunirse con su hija y su marido —Mattie llegó, ahora nos está esperando.

—Vamos con él —dijo la castaña. Su padre le sonrió, su mujer tenía razón. El muchacho era el causante de que la carita de su hija se iluminara y se llenara de alegría.

Abrazó a su mujer para salir detrás de su hija y ahí lo vio. Holgazaneando en su sofá, con su cara de violador en potencia. Todo lo bueno que había pensando, hace menos de dos segundos de él, se fue al caño cuando vio que su hija se acercaba a él para saludarlo.

¿No iba a poder controlarse? Tenía que hacerlo por su hija y su esposa. A las dos les prometió darle una segunda oportunidad, muy a su pesar, pero no podía fallarles a las dos mujeres de su vida.

En cuanto Matt vio que la familia salía se puso inmediatamente de pie, no daba buena imagen que lo vean sentado, ahora el señor Tachikawa creería que era un confianzudo y flojo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó cortésmente a la familia.

Keisuke lo observó de pies a cabeza, al menos ahora si vestía como la gente decente, había dejado atrás sus harapos de rockero… la cuesta era: ¿Era gente decente? Una cosa era vestir y otra cosa serlo.

—Buenas tardes —respondió. Con simpleza y caminando.

El rubio se sintió incómodo, respiró agitadamente. Esto sería el principio de una dolorosa tortura.

Mimi que buscaba transmitirle fuerza. —Hola amor —se alzó de puntillas para darle un pequeño y casto beso. Matt en su vida se imaginó que no quisiera ser besado por su novia, jamás, ni por la mente le había pasado evitar el contacto con aquellos cálidos labios.

Muy a su pesar, motivado para quedar bien con su suegro, ladeó su cara para que Mimi besara su mejilla, y no sus labios. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Quería verlo morir ahí? Y de nuevo comenzó a sudar.

Keisuke sonrió. Ya iba entendiendo él. Pero no su hija… la había pervertido. La castaña vio extrañada a su novio y en seguida entendió todo, estaba incómodo y nada de morir por una crisis nerviosa.

—Amor, ¿no tienes nada que decir? —dijo la siempre sonriente Satoe.

Ella miraba con los mejores ojos la relación de su hija con Ishida. Mimi le contaba todo y, le parecía absolutamente tierno y romántico como se fueron enamorando y saber cómo los dos se querían. Y con tal de verla feliz presionaría a su amado y terco Keisuke para que viera lo que ella veía: el gran amor que se tenían esos dos chicos.

El aludido se removió de su asiento. —Quiero hablar a solas con él.

Lo sabía. Lo sabía. Era el final de su corta vida.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha, su marido haría lo correcto.

Mimi fue llevada casi a rastras por su madre a la cocina, no quería dejar solo al pobre y desolado Matt con su irascible y celoso padre. Su papá había dicho que le daría una oportunidad a su novio, pero esperaba estar ella a su lado apoyando al rubio. Tenía que protegerlo de las temibles garras de su adorado papi. Le dolía el alma imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo él en esos momentos y lo conocía tanto que hasta podía jurar que quería que se lo tragara la tierra o desaparecer de la vista de su padre. Matt no era bueno con las palabras, ni con el tacto con las personas y en estas situaciones lo que necesita ser sutil para saber conversar con su padre.

Les rogaba a todos los dioses que todo saliera bien. Que su novio resistiera y que su padre fuera la persona amable que era con todo el mundo, menos con él.

—Mamá tengo miedo —suspiró la castaña preocupada, intentando oír la conversación que tendrían Yamato y su padre en la sala.

—Tranquila cariñito —dijo despreocupada su madre —tienen que hablar solos, vas a ver que todo cambiara y será mejor después de esta conversación.

—Eso espero —suspiró resignada. Quisiera ser como su madre, tomarse todo a bien y tenerle fe ciega a su padre.

Los dos se estaban viendo fijamente, Keisuke lo miraba intimidante y Matt, con todo y su fría e inexpresiva mirada no podía ocultar el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo. El padre de Mimi, podía ser la persona que más le imponía en este momento. Tenía miedo, era todo un manojo de nervios.

—Mi esposa y mi hija —habló finalmente él, rompiendo el silencio tan pesado que reinaba —quieren que te pida una disculpa por mi comportamiento ayer —Matt no lograba relajarse, sentía tenso todo su cuerpo —lo haré por ellas.

—No tiene por qué disculparse señor —respiró pesadamente —fue mi error y le doy mi palabra de que no volverá a pasar.

—NO volverá a pasar —recalcó Keisuke mirándole fríamente. El rubio se ofuscó más.

El señor Tachikawa rió con ironía. Tenía que ser firme con el muchacho que le estaba robando el corazón a su hija. Dejarle en claro una cosas y a ver si así, termina por aceptar su relación.

—Está bien —dijo viéndolo —solo te diré un par de cosas —Matt asintió, si quería sumar puntos tenía que hacerle caso en todo —te dejaré ser novio de mi hija.

—Gracias —intentó sonreír, para ganar un poco de simpatía, pero el serio semblante del padre de su novia se lo impidió.

—Pero eso no quiere decir, que no tendré mis ojos puestos en ti y en tus manos —repuso, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara —una, no quiero nada de besos apasionados en mi casa, no quiero que hagas llorar a mi niña, quiero que respetas a ella, a mi mujer, que confía ciegamente en ti, esta casa. Nada abrazos, caricias y no puedes estar en casa si no estamos o mi mujer o yo en casa.

Matt solo afirmaba con la cabeza, escuchaba atento, no tenía que objetar nada, solo acatar las peticiones de su suegrito y poder tener una relación estable con Mimi. Dejó sus temores a un lado, tenía que ser sólido en sus convicciones y demostrar que sus intenciones con la castaña son las mejores, que la quiere y la respeta, que la tratará como se lo merece.

Keisuke lo observó. No tenía que replicarle nada, y miró como la mirada, anteriormente nerviosa, del chico había cambiado a una más segura. Entendió, que estaría dispuesto a hacer lo posible por cambiar la apariencia que tenía sobre él. Le agradó la determinación del chico.

Que le demostrara que se había equivocado, que las apariencias engañan y que muchas veces, no colocan a cada quien donde se lo merecen.

—Entonces, mucho cuidado.

—Sí señor —así, como si fuera su sargento al mando. Agitó su cabeza —Señor Tachikawa —repuso de inmediato.

Todo sea por Mimi…

* * *

><p>En segunda noche de regreso a su ciudad natal, no quería quedarse encerrado en casa. Era poco creíble que todos sus amigos tuvieran planes para la noche, esa era de las pocas ventajas, que según él, le daba tener novia. Poder salir a pasear con ella cuando tus amigos no podían.<p>

Matt tenía que ir con sus suegros. Izzy terminaba un trabajo. Jou ni tiempo tenía por la universidad y no podía hacer mal tercio entre los pequeños Tk y Kari, eso no. Al menos, todos se comprometieron a darle la bienvenida que se merecía otro día, y más le valía cumplírsela.

No quería quedarse solo en casa viendo una película o yéndose a dormir temprano. Quería divertirse, estuvo mucho tiempo concentrado en el fútbol y los entrenamientos y ahora que podía dar rienda suelta a su juventud no le parecía justo quedarse así, sin hacer nada.

Quizá su pelirroja mejor amiga no tenía planes, los dos juntos siempre encontraban cosas que hacer. Como ayer, que espontáneamente salieron a cenar, bien decían que las mejores cosas salen cuando no se planean, entonces iría a visitarla y a ver qué sale.

Ella jamás le fallaba. Por eso era su mejor amiga en las buenas y en las malas. Cuando regresó de su viaje, fue a la primera que quiso ver por lo mismo, ella jamás le diría que no ante una petición suya, y lo mismo pasaba con él. Si ella le pedía ir de compras, ver un partido, acompañarla a donde sea, él iba y con mucho gusto.

—Tai —lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

No esperaba verlo este día. —Anda, pasa —se hizo a un lado de la puerta —creí que ibas a salir con Matt y los chicos.

—Todos tienen planes —dijo derrotado —pero mañana nos reuniremos todos —la señaló —eso te incluye a ti.

—Sabes que yo no puedo quedarle mal a mi mejor amigo —sonrió ampliamente —y menos ahora, que todos nos reuniremos.

El moreno correspondió a la sonrisa de su amiga.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche? —interrogó. Ella asintió levemente —¿Tatsuha? Oh, ya veo. No hay problema —dijo ante la respuesta afirmativa de la chica.

Se sintió apenada por no poder acompañar a su amigo, pero desde hace una semana habían quedado con su novio de ir a ese concierto. —Lo siento —se disculpó, por una extraña razón sentía que le estaba fallando a su mejor amigo.

—No te preocupes Sora —la tomó de los hombres —yo entiendo, es tu novio y necesitan pasar tiempo.

—¿En serio no hay problema? —Tai podía mentirle a todos, menos a ella. Lo conocía perfectamente como para saber que detrás de esa sonrisa había algo de decepción.

—Mañana nos veremos de todas formas —sonrió ampliamente —ánimo, tú solo diviértete esta noche.

—Tienes razón.

Tal vez era el mismo sentimiento de culpa que estaba sintiendo, quien le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas. Tai estaba perfecto, era ella la del problema. ¿Por qué se sentía mal por su amigo?

Es que el pobre andaba buscando con quien divertirse, ahora que está de regreso y todos tenían planes. Era eso… le daba tristeza imaginarse a Tai vagando solitariamente por las calles, y ella en un concierto con su novio, mientras su amigo estaba ahogándose en su soledad.

—¡Sora! —gritó Tai.

—¿Qué?

—¡Mira la hora! —eran las siete con veinticinco minutos.

—¿Qué tiene de especial?

El moreno se hizo el indignado —¿No lo recuerdas? —ella negó con la cabeza —¡Es hora de nuestro programa favorito de deportes!, te afectó el tiempo que no estuve aquí.

La pelirroja abrió la boca. Lo olvidó por completo, en seguida se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor para poder mirar algunos minutos, junto con su mejor amigo, el programa que acostumbraban a ver los sábados por la noche. Al menos si podrán divertirse juntos un rato, gracias al cielo, solo se pondría una chaqueta y se iría al concierto con Tatsuha, ella no era como Mimi que se liaba toda la tarde viendo qué se va a poner y se prueba cientos y cientos de cambios de ropa. Ella solo abre su closet, analiza cual conjunto es el mejor para la ocasión y se lo pone, si entrar en tantos problemas.

Tai se sintió un poco mejor, aunque lo escondió para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga, no pudo evitar entristecerse cuando escuchó que ella ya tenía planes, muchas veces habían sido ellos dos los que salían de fiesta y se la pasaban bien. Y, cuando escuchó, por boca de ella, que saldría con su novio se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban cambiando.

Que ella ya no podía estar todo el tiempo con él.

Y eso dolía.

Era porque todos sus amigos tenían planes y él no. Era porque los grandes amiguitos, ya tomaban caminos diferentes.

—Yo quería que ganara Alemania —se quejó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Estás loca? —extrañaba esas viejas discusiones por el fútbol —¡Italia siempre le gana! Era obvio que ganarían, le hicieron lo mismo que en el mundial de _Alemania 2006._

—Debes de reconocer que los alemanes no son malos jugando —el moreno alzó los hombros —Italia hizo el partido perfecto, presionando, sabiendo defender y metiendo los goles cuando debían. Vienen de menos a más, el mundial pasado los descalificaron rápido y ahora están dando la sorpresa.

Miraba a su amiga, una experta conocedora del fútbol. Era un placer encontrarse con mujeres así, no con todas podías hablar de su más grande vicio: el soccer.

—Tienes razón. Venía más fuerte Alemania —agregó el moreno —pero —sonó el timbre del departamento de Sora, ella se levantó pero él prosiguió —en el fútbol nadie sabe lo qué va a pasar, porque empieza con un cero a cero —sonrió.

—Hola amor —la saludó abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, que fue correspondido —¿Lista? —Tatsuha había llegado puntual, como siempre.

—¿Podemos esperar que se acabe un programa? —suplicó ella, él aún no se percataba de la presencia del moreno.

—Está bien. ¿Qué programa es?

Sora lo tomó del brazo, para que él lo viera con sus propios ojos.

—Hola —saludó Tai desde el sofá.

El novio de Sora se paró en seco, sorprendido de la presencia del moreno ahí. Recién había llegado y ya era la segunda vez que se lo encontraba con su novia. ¿Tendría otras intenciones para con Sora? Sabía que eran los mejores amigos desde niños, pero algo ya no le estaba gustado.

—Hola —correspondió al saludo.

Tendría que andarse con cuidado y empezar hacer algo con esa amistad, que ya no le agradaba mucho…

* * *

><p><em>Bien eso es todo. Espero que haya sido de su total agrado. Se tardó la actualización, téngame paciencia. Primero la escuela, luego la EUROCOPA! ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE SER FUTBOLERA! D: y es que no hay euro cada año. Y vienen los olímpicos y yo con un millón de ideas que nunca termino por concretar. Sus nietos. <em>

_El mimato está estable, a lo mejor se podrían venir conflictos entre ellos y el tío Keisuke diga: yo sabía que este rubio no era bueno para mi hija, lo odio, la hizo llorar. No sé, tengo que pensarlo. _

_Taiora. xDDD ¿Me odian? :D porque yo las quiero mucho. Tai está empeñado en negar su amor, pongan aquí la canción de Meg de Hércules, donde dice que no aceptará que está enamorado. Y el perfecto novio de Sora, da miedo… cabronazo. Si este capítulo no les da esperanzas, pues mándenme a los leones._

_NOTA: Hablaban del partido Alemania vs Italia de la Eurocopa. _

_En fin… nos vemos, Dios sabe cuándo. _

_Solo recuerden: paciencia y tendrán sensualidad para todos. _

_Bueno, en este capítulo vimos lo nervioso que se pone Matt cuando ve a su suegro, bendita sea Satoe por aceptarlo y tener bien domado a su esposito. También, vimos que Keisuke se ciega y no acepta que Mimi está creciendo. Y la mamá, nada, ella imaginándose una boda _

_Quiero agradecer sus comentarios, siempre tan lindos y puntuales, que me alegran mi pobre y vacío corazón y me motivan a seguir escribiendo y actualizando con rapidez y eficacia, merezco la muerte por lenta, cínica y cabrona.  
>Gracias en especial a: <em>_**0809m**__, qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, y gracias por los buenos deseos. Gracias a mi __**Faty linda,**__ que ayer actualizó y me alegró mi día y que ahora ella se agarre porque la presionaré sin pudor alguno, porque al fin me digné en escribir algo. ;) también gracias a: __**Miiko love!**__ Me alegra ganar nuevas lectoras, ahora no me dejes y tenme paciencia! También agradezco a: __**Mimato196, **__que aunque parezca que lo tengo abandonado, no es cierto, ténganme fe y mucha esperanza, qué bueno que te hago reír, eso espero hacer la verdad (:, agradezco a mi __**leny **__hermosa, preciosa. Que me presiona a diario por escribir y escribir y no precisamente este fic, es una explotadora sensual U_U te explayaste con el review ;) gracias, tú y yo tenemos que escribir más cosas. También agradezco a __**LadyMimato,**__ ya tienes tus disculpas y un poco más, las caricias las dejamos para después, primero tiene que ganarse a su suegrito, luego saber expresar su amor en otras partes U_U, __**MENNYPOOH,**__ de mi vida, tú menos que nadie tiene moral de decir que abandono mis fics, jajaa, así que callaos la bocazas, ya. Sígueme amando, que te daré mucho amorsh este verano, aquí en México. __**Perse,**__ actualizo cada caída de casa, gracias por comentar. Ya. Por último y no la menos importante: __**Kraytona,**__ pronto lo aceptará, tenle paciencia, que le duele ver crecer a su princesa. _

También a ti, que lees y agregas a tus favoritos y alerta. Gracias.

PD: Fanfiction se actualizó, para que les dé menos pereza dejar review. _**LAS AMO.**_


	5. El infierno está lleno de buenas

_ Digimon no me pertenece. Yo solo recurro a sus personajes por mera diversión. Gracias, de nada._

**Nota de autor:** siento mucho la demora, como siete meses sin escribir nada, pero yo les dije que no me pidan constancia, porque esa palabra y yo no nos caemos bien. A mí solo me gusta hacer pruebas de hipótesis. Bueno, tengan paciencia y amor. Disfruten la lectura y nada de quejas, que me pongo diva.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO<strong> **V**

**El infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones**

* * *

><p><em>—Hola —saludó Tai desde el sofá.<em>

_El novio de Sora se paró en seco, sorprendido de la presencia del moreno ahí. Recién había llegado y ya era la segunda vez que se lo encontraba con su novia. ¿Tendría otras intenciones para con Sora? Sabía que eran los mejores amigos desde niños, pero algo ya no le estaba gustado._

_—Hola —correspondió al saludo._

_Tendría que andarse con cuidado y empezar hacer algo con esa amistad, que ya no le agradaba mucho…_

Caminó a su casa, iba solo y estaba molesto. No era justo irse a encerrar tan temprano. Merecía divertirse como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Necesitaba tener amigos menos ocupados o mejor dicho; necesita ser más sociable. Tener más amistades por si uno le falla, poder reunirse con otro.

Sí, eso haría. Buscaría nuevos amigos y una mejor amiga. Una que le guste el fútbol y se ría de sus chistes y que sobre todo no tenga novio.

Así pasarían mucho rato juntos, verían los partidos de fútbol de Japón, la champions y las mejores ligas Europeas. La chica debe de tener buenos gustos, saber qué club es el mejor. Tiene que irle al FC Tokyo, de Japón. Y a nivel mundial debe apoyar al Real Madrid.

Y también debía gustarle la cerveza, las películas de acción y los videojuegos. Oh, casi casi estaba buscando otro hombre. Qué espanto. Buscaba su yo femenino. Y para componer las cosas, y dejar de alarmarse, su mejor amiga debe usar faldas y pintarse las uñas de color rojo.

Rojo como el cabello de Sora. Rojo el esmalte de uñas que ella... Diablos. Todos los pensamientos que hilaba iban hacia Sora. Por qué pensaba en Sora. Ah, porque lo que buscaba en su nueva mejor amiga era lo mismo que la pelirroja tenía. La estaba describiendo y al describirla supo que era tal y como él.

Sora era su versión femenina... Y eso daba miedo. Además a quién engañaba, ninguna otra mujer sobre la tierra era igual que ella. Mejor se busca a alguien más normal, que le guste el fútbol y ya.

—¿Tai tiene novia? —preguntó con seriedad. Ella negó sutilmente con la cabeza —qué raro —dijo algo molesto, si no tenía novia era por algo y no creía que ese algo fuese porque es gay.

—¿Por qué raro? —lo miró con duda.

—Que no tenga novia.

—Ni que eso fuera el fin del mundo.

Tatsuha la vio y bufó con fastidio. —No será que está interesado en salir con...

—Se nota que no conoces a Tai —lo interrumpió —él dice que es más feliz soltero, que no quiere batallar con ninguna novia celosa o que no valore su gran talento para el fútbol.

Muchas veces Tai mandó a volar a sus novias por tener la osadía de exigirle elegir entre el fútbol o ellas. Y sí, a veces las extrañaba.

Él lo pensó por unos segundos. Si buscaba a alguien que idolatrara el fútbol como él lo hace, buscaba a alguien como su novia. Porque Sora casi siempre le habla de las cualidades de su mejor amigo, siempre trata de ir a sus partidos, los dos se sumergen en pláticas del mismo tema.

Sin duda Yagami es el amigo incómodo. Una de los peores miedos de los novios: el mejor amigo. Sin duda lo estaba subestimando, eran dos y él llevaba cero. Tendría que cuidar lo suyo.

—Yo que quería presentarle a una amiga —qué buena estrategia, lo sacaría del camino de una manera rápida y blanca.

—Ah, no creo que le interese —comentó como simpleza.

—¿Tú cómo lo sabes? —estaba seguro que Sora estaba celosa por su comentario, la aludida ladeó la cabeza —a lo mejor le termina gustando mi amiga al ver que tienen cosas en común. No te puedes adelantar a los hechos —ya estaba algo irritado.

—Tai es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco —sonrió —pero si quieres presentarle a tu amiga hazlo, yo sé lo que te digo.

—¿No será qué estás celosa?

Abrió la boca indignada. Porque iba a estar celosa de eso. Qué al caso. Ella solo le quiere ahorrar la molestia a todos. A él de querer emparejar gente y a Tai, evitarle el malhumor de rechazar una chica. Actuaba de buena manera.

—¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

—No lo sé. Tú eres la que no quieres que Tai conozca a otras muchachas, no sé ni que pensar.

—Nada. No pienses nada si no tienes ni la menor idea de qué pasa —lo miró con desdén.

De cuando acá venía a montarle escenas de celos. Sí él mejor que nadie comprendía lo valioso que era el moreno para ella. Estaba loco. Como si le hubiesen dado motivos para sospechar o imaginarse cosas.

Restregó su mano por todo el rostro. Estaba frustrado. No quería arruinar la noche y mucho menos por una discusión sin sentido.

—Perdón, es que no esperaba verlo en tu departamento. En verdad lo siento. No quiero arruinar esta noche.

Supuso que tenía algo de razón, una pequeña porción. —Solo date cuenta con quien estoy en estos momentos —sonrió, aunque sintió un pequeño piquete en su corazón —mejor dejamos el tema de Tai a lado ¿sí?

Y como negarse a la petición de su novia. Además era verdad, estaba con él. Era su novia y eso era bastante ventaja.

* * *

><p>—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Matt?<p>

Le preguntó a su mejor amiga. Mimi no respondió, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Estaba tan ocupada viéndose en el espejo, poniéndose bella para salir con sus amigos. Con delicadeza puso un poco de rubor rosa en una de sus mejillas.

—Muy bien —le sonrió mientras pasaba a terminar su obra en la otra mejilla —la cena de ayer estuvo mucho mejor. Papi lo trató muuuy bien.

Ahora Mimi ponía un poco de rímel en sus pestañas. La castaña no necesitaba mucho maquillaje para lucir radiante y hermosa.

—Nunca creí que mi papá fuera tan celoso y posesivo —ahora ya miraba de frente a su mejor amiga —es decir, sé que me ama y que siempre velará por mi bien, pero no sé, exagera.

—Amiga, así son los padres —suspiró —además él tuyo estaba acostumbrado a tratarte como una pequeña princesa y de repente abrió los ojos y vio que su princesita había crecido. Es duro para él.

—Lo sé. Sora, ¿tú papá así es con Tatsuha?

La pelirroja mordió su labio inferior. —Sí. Primero dijo que no podía creer que yo estuviera saliendo con alguien, que yo era muy chica y que tenía que conocer a ese muchacho —imitó la voz de molestia de su padre haciendo reír a la castaña —primero lo hostigó para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones conmigo y después le dijo que si me hacía daño lo molería a golpes, que era cinta negra en karate.

—Bueno, por fortuna mi papá no es agresivo. Y por más que quiero no puedo imaginármelo golpeando a Matt.

—Pobre Matt —ladeó un poco su boca apenada por su amigo —no me lo imagino tratado de ser simpático.

Mimi negó con la cabeza. —Que sea como es realmente: serio, antipático, frío, no hay problema con eso. Solo que demuestre que me quiere y así dejar tranquilo a mi papá. Porque mi mamá ¡Lo adoraaa!

—Bueno, tú mamá es la persona más amorosa de todo Japón, se acuerda de los cumpleaños de todos nosotros y nos hornea pastel de regalo. Qué mejor suegra puede pedir Matt —la castaña sonrió conforme su amiga hablaba —y deben entender que es más complicado para tu papá. A los padres les duele ver crecer a su niña. Y es hombre, quién mejor que los hombres para saber cómo son ellos. Tiene miedo, pero tú ten comunicación con él y pórtense bien.

Sora ya parecía su madre. Ambas le decían lo mismo de su papá, que eso era normal y que con el tiempo cambiaría todo. Y que ella comprendiera y que ayudara a su padre a entender las cosas. Pues ya eran dos personas las que le decían eso, su madre que siempre tiene la razón y Sora, tan maternal como siempre, que también tiene la boca llena se sabiduría.

—Sí, ya está bien. Todo sea por la causa —recordó cómo es que decían por la calle y también dicen que si no puedes contra ellos, qué te les unas —y a ti cómo te va con Tatsuha.

—Mimi, vamos a llegar tardísimo con los chicos —miró su reloj espantada, Sora es sinónimo de puntualidad —te cuento en el camino.

La castaña bufó molesta. No pasaba nada con quince minutitos de retraso. —Está bien, vámonos.

Puso los ojos en blanco. La interrumpieron en la mejor parte se la charla. Se despidió de sus padres y les dijo que llegaría temprano. Ambas ya iban caminando por la calle, tenían que ir a la casa de Izzy, para darle la fiesta de bienvenida a Tai.

—No te hagas tonta y dime.

—Las cosas van bien —ni ella estaba convencida de esa respuesta.

—¿Ah sí? Y por qué no lo invitaste a la fiesta —comentó con suspicacia —que yo sepa se lleva bien con todos, no había problema en que fuera. Es tu novio y tiene que convivir con tus amigos, así como tú convives con los de él.

—Ayer pasó algo raro —miró de reojo a su mejor amiga y prosiguió hablando —cuando llegó por mí, Tai estaba en mi casa. Y no sé, se molestó y dijo que quería presentarle una amiga a Tai.

Mimi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo último. Sora la vio con enojo, para qué quería que le contara sus cosas si se iba a burlar de ellas. Tenía una muy malvada mejor amiga.

—Lo siento, es que nunca había escuchado algo igual —seguía riéndose —pero sería muy romántico que hagan citas dobles. Jajaja —Sora estaba aún más enojada —perdón, perdón. Y tú qué le dijiste.

—Que a Tai no le interesa salir con nadie en estos momentos —no supo por qué contestó la incógnita de su amiga, quizá fue la desesperación de tener una respuesta la que la motivó a seguir hablando —y me insinuó que yo era la que estaba celosa, que no quería que Tai tuviera citas.

El semblante de la castaña cambió de uno divertido a uno bastante serio.

—Oh, está celoso y quiere buscarle una cita a Tai para alejarlo se ti.

Sora abrió los ojos analizando lo que su amiga le decía y todo tenía bastante sentido.

—No entiendo por qué se puede poner celoso.

—Porque Tai es Tai. Sora, ustedes dos están tan unidos que asustan. A lo mejor con el regreso de Tai se siente desplazado, o no sé si venga de más atrás —la pelirroja negó rotundamente —así que yo opino que... Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada?

Casi se cae de espaldas ante la respuesta de su amiga. Una respuesta cruel, vacía y sin sentido, parecía que no le importaba su dilema.

—Pues sí. No vas a sacar a Tai de tu vida por eso y no vas a cortar a tu novio por tu mejor amigo. Todos esos celos no tienen fundamentos, ¿O sí?

Desde que Mimi es novia que Matt aprendió a ser un poco más suspicaz y mordaz. Extrañaba a su tierna y reservada mejor amiga.

—Claro que no. Yo quiero a Tatsuha. Por algo es mi novio. Yo sería incapaz de eso, además Tai es mi mejor amigo.

—Y yo lo sé y tienes que hacer que tú novio entienda eso. Que no tiene derecho a desconfiar de ti. Si te conoce bien pronto se dará cuenta que es un imbécil por creer en eso.

Ni hablar. Suspiró resignada. Lo bueno que habían solucionado todo rápido y esperaba que fuera la última vez que discutían por Tai.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo se lo vas a decir?<p>

Era la novena vez que le pregunta a eso y él seguía sin alguna respuesta. No lo sabía. Simplemente no lo sabía, ni siquiera tenía idea de qué decir o hacer. Y se estresaba más si su amigo no dejaba de preguntarle.

La verdad es que no tenía valor para enfrentar la realidad. No iba a tener agallas de plantarse frente a Mimi y decirle que tendría que irse antes que la semana acabara, las cosas entre los dos iban tan bien, quitando el asunto de fuerza mayor llamado "suegro", sabía que le dolería su partida, porque se venía el san Valentín y su cumple mes, y él no podría estar a su lado. Ella tan cursi y detallista que es para esas cosas.

—Espero que no planees irte sin decirle algo y cuando estés lejos llamarle para decirle que te irás por más de un mes.

Cerró los ojos. Esa no era mala idea...

No. No podía ser tan imbécil con la mujer que el quería. Ella merecía saber todo, aceptarlo y apoyarlo, aunque resulte doloroso.

Prendió un cigarrillo, para liberar la tensión. Cuántas veces no ha hecho eso en media hora.

No quería ni imaginarse la reacción de Mimi, tenía miedo. Con lo dramática, lo especial, lo exagerada, delicada que era. Y sí, pesaba mucho la palabra "suegro", que de seguro puede aprovechar su ausencia hasta hacer que Mimi lo termine olvidando y detestando. Lo odiaba tanto que... Qué ridículo era, ahora aguantaba el "bullying" de su suegro, hacia cosas por agradarle y hoy por hoy se ponía a tener figuraciones, de que si Mimi se deprime por estar sola el catorce de febrero, su suegrito lo odiará más por dejarla sola y triste. Estaba por cavar su propia tumba.

—Mimi lo va a entender, es tu gran oportunidad. Además si por ti fuera, estarías con ella todo el tiempo —su amigo era tan, pero tan mamón —te están obligando. Ella es comprensiva y te quiere más de lo que te mereces. Sería capaz de seguirte pero como su papá no la dejará ir, tienes que aguantarte.

No solo su futuro estaba implicado, sino también el de toda si banda...

Saludó a todos sus amigos, pero no había encontrado a dos personas, una de ellas era su novio y la otra era al que le ofrecían la fiesta. Esos dos tenían la pésima costumbre de salir al balcón para fumar y beber, mientras platicaban de quién sabe qué. Quizá Tai hablaba y hablaba de fútbol y Matt solo lo oía. Quién sabe.

Caminó hasta donde supuso que estarían y efecto, ahí estaban los dos. Bien quitados de la pena.

—¡Hola, hola! —saludó muy feliz de ver después de bastante tiempo a Tai.

—Hola —le respondió Tai, sin darle mucha importancia a su presencia.

Mimi torció los labios, el payaso de Yagami jamás cambiaría. —¿No me vas a saludar? —puso sus brazos en su cintura, una pose de indignada.

—Si tanto quieres e insistes —rodó los ojos y se levantó.

Él moreno extendió sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, que se quedó estática frente a él, lo único que cambió fue su pose de brazos, porque ahora los tenía cruzados.

—No, ya no quiero —se volteó indignada hacia otro lado.

—Pues ahora yo sí quiero —caminó hacia donde estaba la chica y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, le encantaba discutir con ella por cosas tan absurdas como esa.

La vida no era divertida si no la hacía enojar. La castaña se sintió asfixiada por el fuerte y sofocante abrazo del moreno, pero inmediatamente descruzó los brazos, como pudo, y correspondió al abrazo. No tan fuerte como Tai, pero sí dado con mucho cariño.

—Admítelo... Me extrañaste.

Mimi sonrió. Claro que lo había echado de menos, sin él quién la abrazaba tan toscamente. Quién la hacía enojar, quién se encargaba de regañar a Matt cuando se peleaban. Nadie más que Tai.

—¿Y tú a mí?

Él sonrió y eso fue una afirmación para ambos.

—Los dejo solos —ya sentía que salía sobrando, además no quería ser testigo de tanto amor.

Aprovechó que Mimi estaba de espaldas a él para mover sus labios y que el rubio pudiese leerlos: "D-I-L-E", el mensaje estaba claro.

—Sí, vete —le gritó el rubio, no tenía que recordárselo cada cinco minutos, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer —¿Qué?, ¿Para mí no hay abrazo?

—Mucho más que eso.

Se acercó a él y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Haciéndolo sonreír. Luego se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo les fue anoche? —preguntó tras su espalda. Le había tocado la cintura por inercia haciendo que la chica pegara un brinco por el susto. Tan pensativa andaba.<p>

—Me asustaste —puso su mano en el pecho, comprobando que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Tai rió ante eso —nos fue bien.

—¿Bien?

—Sí, bien.

—Ah, qué bueno.

Se vieron por unos cuantos segundos en completo silencio. Estaban incómodos, Tai porque no entendía lo que le pasaba a Sora y ella porque sí.

Lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho la dejó pensando. Y le daba más rabia haber sido tan tonta y dejar pasar "los celos" de su novio. No quería que volviera a pasar algo así, él no tenía de que temer. Pero si ya se dio una vez, puede darse la segunda. Todo viene de la mano. Si quería evitar roces, discusiones y un mar de problemas, qué tenía que hacer. Tai no tenía la culpa de nada, si ni enterado estaba, ni ella. La culpa de todo fue de Tatsuha. Pero si se molestó fue por algo, ¿tenía que poner distancia entre su mejor amigo y ella?

Sintió un piquete en el pecho. Claro que no haría eso, no podía y no quería. Le quedaba rogar para que no se volviera a repetir.

Sora anda rara, algo tiene. Nunca se queda callada. Además parece como si su presencia le incomodara. Entrecerró los ojos, analizando a la pelirroja. Quizá había discutido con su novio, y él no quería saber. Y si ella no le contaba era por algo.

—¿Te ayudo con eso Kari? —el moreno tomó camino hacia donde estaba su hermana, que sacaba unos platillos de la cocina.

La excusa perfecta para alejarse de la tensión.

Sora lo vio marcharse, se sintió culpable por eso y suspiró con desgano.

* * *

><p>Cada vez que el Señor Darcy se encontraba con Lizzy en su casa de Pemberley no podía dejar de emocionarse, podía verlo cientos de veces y todas esas veces se entusiasmaba. Él le profesaba un amor que se desbordaba por sus ojos, luego estaba ella, que de apoco se fue enamorando de él, quién en su sano juicio no se enamoraría de alguien así. Le coqueteaba sutilmente, esa miradita soñadora y esa sonrisa picarona, no eran de a gratis. Lizzy ya estaba completamente enamorada. Por eso se miraba acelerada, como que su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza. Bien romántico. Le hacía suspirar.<p>

Le enternecía y le llenaba el alma. Amaba ver Orgullo y Prejuicio, una de sus películas favoritas. Estaba en casa de Tai, dándole una bienvenida y ella bien gracias, viendo la televisión. Prácticamente estaba en sus laureles. Nada y ni nadie la haría dejar de ver la película.

Nada, salvo su novio…

Que llegó, tomó el control remoto, que reposaba en la mesita de té, y le cambió de canal.

Volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué se cree? ¡Ella llegó primero! ¡Ella manda! No era nada justo. Se giró hacia la televisión y vio que su amado novio, que en esos momentos quería estrangular, estaba viendo una película completamente sádica, fea y horrenda.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos para ver si le cambiaba y no. No lo hizo. Ni se había dado cuenta que ella estaba viendo algo antes que él. No le pidió permiso para cambiar de canal. No le dijo lo siento, nada.

Se levantó molesta del sofá. Justo cuando su película iba en la mejor parte. Lo había visto cientos de veces, pero qué… siempre se emocionaría viendo esa película.

—Estás exagerando.

—¡Claro que no! —la castaña se indignó ante tal ofensa, aparte que le cambian en la mejor parte de la película la difaman diciendo que es una exagerada.

—No es para tanto —Sora estaba llenándose de paciencia, a veces la niña caprichosa que no entiende de razones se apodera de su amiga y, había que ponerle los pies en la cabeza.

—Que estés viendo tu película favorita y que lleguen a quitarte el control remoto para cambiarle es indignante.

Repuso como una diva.

—Has visto como trecientas veces esa película, lo mismo con la mini-serie y ni se diga que has leído el libro, no te perderás de nada —podía sonar como traidora, la mirada de Mimi le transmitía ese mensaje —pero hazme caso y disfruta de la fiesta, no ganas nada con estar enojada con Matt. Ah, y que él ni sepa.

Ladeó sus labios, sus amigos no tenían nada de culpa sobre el mal genio que se cargaba, pero ella quería ver esa película y jamás en la vida le hubiese hecho lo mismo a Matt, eso solo se lo hacia a su papá cuando el quería ver un aburrido documental, ella llegaba, le quitaba el mando del televisor y se ponía a ver una de sus series, algo se calidad pensaba ella.

Ella estaba sentada en una mesa, platicaba amenamente con Yolei y con Ken. Su novio le quedaba de frente y aprovechaba para observarlo... Matt había olvidado que existía, estaba embobado viendo su película llena se muertos. No sabía que le daba más coraje; que le quitaran la película o que no se acordara de que tenía novia.

Miró el reloj de pared. Eran las siete de la tarde, le dijo a su padre que llegaría temprano, esa era una excelente excusa para salir de ahí. Se levantó de su asiento, y fue a despedirse del "festejado", claro, eso lo hizo en privado para ser lo más discreta posible.

—¿Tan temprano?

Ella asintió. —Se lo he prometido a mi padre.

—Si quieres llámale y dile que te llevaremos más tarde.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no se puede. Tengo que tenerlo contento con mi comportamiento.

Vio la sonrisa de su amiga, no sabía por qué, pero no le daba confianza. Entrecerró los ojos y apuntó hacia donde estaba Matt, lo que provocó que ella negara de inmediato y se pusiera nerviosa. Dio en el clavo.

—¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?, ¿Se pelearon?

—No, nada. No te preocupes, todo bien —estaba hablando raro, eso no le ayudaba en nada —me tengo que ir, lo siento, quisiera quedarme más tiempo, pero no se puede.

Y salió disparada de ahí. Se preguntó por qué cometió la mayor estupidez del mundo al irse a despedir de Tai, si él le iba ir a contar a Matt. A lo mejor lo hizo inconscientemente, no puede ser tan tonta.

Cuando la castaña abandonó su casa, él ubicó a su amigo sentado frente a la televisión. Caminó hasta ponerse enfrente ese su amigo, tapándole todo.

—¡Cómo eres idiota! ¡Quítate!

—No, no me voy a quitar.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Qué quieres?

—Mira a tu alrededor y descúbrelo tú mismo.

Tai es un pobre idiota que merece la muerte más cruel de todas, pero le hizo caso para deshacerse más rápidamente de él, sin necesidad de matarlo. Y cuando notó la ausencia de cierta personita se levantó de inmediato.

Si Tai estaba ahí era por algo, podía justificar la ausencia de la castaña en la sala por múltiples razones, pero a juzgar por la cara de su amigo, no era nada de eso.

Corrió para poder alcanzarla. Y descubrir por qué se había ido de la nada y sin decir nada.

—¡Mimi! —la castaña se volteó de inmediato.

—Ah, hola.

Soltó secamente cuando el rubio ya estaba a un lado suyo. Él la vio confundido. ¿Estaba enojada con él? ¿Qué hizo?

—¿Por qué te vas sin decirme?

—No creí que te importara mucho —lo vio con una mezcla se tristeza y rabia. Si no le importó quitarle la película, para el ver otra y perderse en ese mundo. Menos le iba importar si ella estaba o no

—¿¡Cómo!? —cuestionó casi ofendido, cómo que no le importa, que no se quiera pasar... ¿Mimi ya sabía que tendría que irse de gira por más de un mes?

—Si quieres regresa a casa de Tai y termina de ver la película.

—¿Por qué te quisiste ir?

—Porque sí.

La vio por un corto lapso de dos minutos, la castaña no cambiaba su expresión, la conocía a la perfección y sabía que no regresaría a casa de Tai, y que la discusión se iba a prolongar muchísimo más.

—Te llevaré a tu casa —pasó por un lado de ella, esperando que lo siguiera. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos y volteó para comprobar que Mimi no lo seguía.

—No gracias —se cruzó de brazos —ve a terminar la película.

¿Por qué no dejaba se referirle lo que estaba haciendo? Mimi estaba enojada por eso, es patético, no tiene sentido... Afirmativo, es una ridiculez que se enoje porque él veía la televisión.

—Eso no importa —alzó desganado los hombres —ya estoy...

—No, no. Claro que importa —lo interrumpió de inmediato —por algo le cambiaste a la tele cuando yo la estaba viendo. Es obvio que te importa más.

Entonces sí era eso. Qué irónico, lo más ridículo le pasaba a él y solo al él.

Llegó y le cambió al televisor, pero como ella no le dijo nada, esperaba una queja para ver si había obrado mal, y como no la tuvo se quedó viendo lo que él quería y cuando ella se fue, creyó que no le interesaba ver la televisión. Por qué las mujeres eran así de complicadas, por qué no simplemente le dijo que ella estaba viendo una película, que por favor le cambiara y así todos felices. No que no dijo nada y se fue, haciéndolo creer que las cosas estaban bien.

—Creí que no había problema si le cambiaba. Pero si me hubieras dicho...

—No tenía porque decirte si sabías que yo estaba viendo orgullo y prejuicio.

—Sí lo sabía, pero como no me dijiste nada, creí que no había problema y como te levantaste, supuse que no querías ver más televisión.

—Pues supones mal porque me levanté porque estaba enojada.

Era una discusión totalmente sin sentido, sin pies y ni cabeza. Él se había mantenido sereno ante el berrinche que su novia le estaba plantando a media calle. Tanto por una estúpida televisión, pero qué le iba a hacer, ella es así, lo supo desde el día que la conoció en el Digimundo y no le importó mucho cuando comenzó a ver con otros ojos a la castaña y, vamos le terminó gustando cuando ella aceptó ser su novia. Todo lo caprichosa, remilgada y berrinchuda que es, le gustaba en serio. Y él se esmeraba por hacerla feliz y punto.

Mimi lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido, a lo mejor sí exageraba como su mejor amiga le dijo.

Miró al cielo para despejarse un poco. Una discusión, sin chiste, con Mimi en esos momentos no era nada bueno, porque si no se le quita lo enojada, le será más difícil contarle que se irá mañana.

—Lo siento —susurró, alguien tenía que ser el maduro de la relación.

Descruzó los brazos, eso ya era una seña de que le bajaría a su hostil actitud. —Bien.

No, no era así. —¿En serio te quieres ir ya?

Ella asintió. —Para qué quieres que me quede.

—Para que estés conmigo y no extrañarte tanto —tenía que empezar por algo. Le sonrió.

—Pero si estás tan entretenido que no te acordaste que yo estaba ahí —confesó con un poco de dolor.

Matt tragó saliva. Nunca le perdonaría el malentendido. A lo mejor si la hizo a un lado, pero era porque evadía la realidad. Buscaba distracción para encontrar la clave.

Le dio un poco de remordimiento, solo un poco, verlo tan turbado que daría a torcer su brazo.

—Disculpa —bajó un poco su mirada de lo apenada que estaba, parecía niña chiquita —yo también no me presto para arreglar las cosas... ¿Me acompañas a mi casa por favor?

Él afirmó moviendo la cabeza. Pero antes tenía que hablar, no podía perder más tiempo.

—Mimi, tengo que decirte algo.

Ella lo vio directo a los ojos y notó algo raro en ellos. No le dio buena espina.

—Dime —tragó saliva, dudaba en si quería saber o no.

—Tengo que irme...

—¿A dónde? —preguntó bastante confusa.

—De gira, mi banda abrirá unos conciertos.

Ya no entendía nada, había algo que detenía la felicidad de Matt y la de ella. —¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Hasta miedo tenía de preguntar y conocer la respuesta. Se venían un montón de fechas y importantes y no estar con él sería doloroso.

—Treinta y cinco días.

Y dolió saber que él no estaría a su lado por más de un mes, se sentía egoísta, pero ella quería tener a su novio cerca. Y sabía que él sentía lo mismo, que no se quería separar de ella.

—Es tu gran oportunidad —le sonrió, dejando a un lado su sufrimiento —debes estar feliz.

Lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, lleno de una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia. Dolía saber que no estaría cerca, pero el consuelo era que estaba por lograr uno de sus grandes sueños.

Y era momento de estar con su novio, no le importaba ya ni la película y ni la hora. Quería estar con Matt, para despedirlo y disfrutar sus últimas horas juntos.

—Siento tener que hacer esto —recargó su frente sobre la de ella —no quería dejarte sola...

Calló por completo cuando Mimi posó su dedo índice en sus labios. —Ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos —esbozó una dulce sonrisa —tú triunfa y yo estaré feliz por ti.

Era parte del encanto de Mimi, lo noble que podía ser. Sabía que le dolía, pero no lo demostraría con tal de dejarlo tranquilo y se enfocara al cien por ciento en su banda. Se alzó de puntillas para poder capturar los labios de su novio en un tierno beso.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta de su casa y entró en ella, tratando de hacer en menor ruido posible. Pero sus padres estaban en la sala y voltearon cuando la escucharon entrar.<p>

—Querida ~~, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Quieres ver mujer bonita con nosotros? —la invitó su madre con mucha alegría.

Ella ama ver mujer bonita, pero no tenía ánimo de nada. Negó. Su padre se mantenía sereno, sin decirle nada.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Vio a sus padres, tan abrazados y amorosos. Y ella que tuvo que despedirse de su novio, estaba tan triste.

—Bien —ahogó las lágrimas.

—¿Estuviste llorando? —preguntó preocupada su mamá, que podía ser lo que quisieran pero siempre notaba su humor, sabía cuando estaba triste o enojada, sin siquiera verle la cara.

No aguantó más y asintió rompiendo, nuevamente, en llanto.

—¡Maaaaatt!

Chilló corriendo hacia su cuarto. Satoe salió tras ella. En cambio e Keisuke se quedó sentado, con el ceño fruncido.

¡Él sabía que ese rubio haría llorar a su hija! ¡Jamás lo perdonaría! Ha lastimado a su princesa...

* * *

><p><em>Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, saben lo divertido es tener teléfono celular con Word incluido xD es súper efectivo, así escribes cuando puedes y cuando quieres. Querer es poder.<em>

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, a mi no se me ocurrió nada mejor para meter intriga en la vida amorosa de Matt y Mimi, porque pues tienen que haber más problemas aparte de Keisuke xDDD, digo, y qué mejor que mandar lejos a Matt y que ella se deprima, a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo, ni yo lo sé. Sugerencia y experiencias serán bien recibidas. Ahora lo único que quería poner es al tío Keisuke gritando: sabiaaaaaaa que haría llorar a mi princesa_.

_El taiora, el cabronazo empieza a mostrar su otra cara, por cierto el título del capítulo es para él, que es eso de querer buscarle novia a Tai, su buena intención es mala xDD o sea, quiere obrar bien, pero la caga. Tai es para Sora. Espero que no me maten, por lo de estos dos, pero como lo notaron como que hay onda 8-) okay, eso desde siempre. La verdad es que se van a separar. Spoiler de última hora._

_Gracias por sus reviews a: Leeen_, _Faty, valechan89, Ofelia de Ishida y a la menypooh_.

_Y a la jodida de Marta que de seguro va leer esto :) oye, si dejas reviews sin sentido, la homofonía desaparece?_

_Y a ti que lees, en secreto, agregas a tus favoritos... Gracias_.


End file.
